


Od góry do dołu: doświadczenie tygodnia Dianakko

by NeverFadeAwayPL



Category: LAW Test
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverFadeAwayPL/pseuds/NeverFadeAwayPL





	1. Twoja Złośliwość (Maleficence)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Top to Bottom: A Dianakko Week Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308466) by [SailorPortia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia). 



### Podsumowanie

Jeśli chodzi o najlepsze OTP LWA, zawierało wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, wszystko, czego nie wiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz i wszystko, czego nikt nie potrzebował.

Dzień pierwszy: Księżniczka Akko marzy o baśniowych przygodach i nie boi się brać spraw w swoje ręce.  
Dzień drugi: Akko ignoruje ostrzeżenia Diany o łamaniu godziny policyjnej i kończy się w włochatej sytuacji.  
Dzień trzeci: Wszyscy śmieją się z Akko, kiedy dowiadują się, że podkochuje się w Dianie. Wszyscy oprócz Diany to jest…  
Dzień czwarty: W pewnych bardzo wymyślonych magicznych okolicznościach Diana * musi * przytulać się do Akko.  
Dzień piąty: Akko poświęca jeden dzień na rozpieszczanie Diany, ale dostaje dwukrotnie więcej pracy, niż się spodziewała ...  
Dzień szósty: Diana przyjmuje nieoczekiwanego gościa podczas obchodów swojej pierwszej rocznicy ślubu z Akko.

* * *

Księżniczka Atsuko Kagari („mów mi Akko!”) Z Królestwa Luna Nova od lat z niecierpliwością czekała na swoje szesnaste urodziny, podobnie jak wiele dziewcząt. Jednak jej powody, dla których to zrobiła, zaskoczyłyby każdego, gdyby zdecydowała się im zwierzyć.

Akko wyrosła na bajce. Utrzymywali ją w taki sam sposób, w jaki inni polegali na jedzeniu i wodzie. Historie o książętach, księżniczkach, rycerzach, czarownicach i smokach oraz wszelkiego rodzaju fantastycznych rzeczach. Uwielbiała opowieści o odwadze, śmiałości, dworskich romansach i przygodach. Nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, że urodziła się jako księżniczka - w każdej bajce zawsze była księżniczka, więc praktycznie gwarantowane było, że pewnego dnia zostanie gwiazdą swojej własnej bajki. Po latach opowiadania historii z dzieciństwa i późniejszych niezależnych badaniach Akko doszła do wniosku, że wszelkie bajkowe wydarzenia najprawdopodobniej miały miejsce w dniu jej szesnastych urodzin lub po nich. Czarownice i czarnoksiężnicy zawsze wybierali szesnaste urodziny, aby wywołać kłopoty lub wywołać klątwę.

Czarownice były aktywne w Luna Nova od wieków, regularnie wchodząc w konflikt z koroną. Szlachcice wokół zamku zawsze narzekali na czarownice majstrujące przy ich sprawach, potwory włóczące się po ich posiadłościach i tak dalej. Akko nie mogła być bardziej zazdrosna. Czarownice? Potwory? Brzmiało to znacznie bardziej ekscytująco niż nauka etykiety dworskiej i dyplomacji oraz tego, który kraj z kim handluje. Najbardziej ekscytującą rzeczą, jaką musiała robić jako księżniczka, była jazda konna, ale jej rączki nie pozwalały jej nawet galopować, a tym bardziej nosić lancę lub cokolwiek fajnego. Akko desperacko potrzebowała trochę emocji w swoim życiu i była przekonana, że siły zła to spełnią.

W szczególności wiązała swoje nadzieje z najbardziej przerażającym sabatem czarownic w królestwie, Cavendish. Czytała, że rodzina wiedźm przynajmniej raz prawie zrzuciła koronę. Kościół nienawidził ich z pasją, twierdząc, że byli dosłownym pomiotem diabła, a czarownice, pozostając bez sprzeciwu, spowodowały, że całe królestwo zostanie zepsute i zgubione w grzechu. Jeśli to nie było głośne poparcie, co to było?

Akko ledwo mogła spać w przeddzień swoich szesnastych urodzin, była tak podekscytowana. Ale dzień przyszedł i minął bez wydarzenia. Uważnie obserwowała oznaki przygody: cień smoka, który przyszedł, by ją ukraść, pojawienie się jakichkolwiek tajemniczych nieznajomych planujących dostarczyć śmiertelną przepowiednię, szepty jakiejś wyprawy, która musiałaby zostać ukończona. Nic. Ale Akko nie straciła wiary. Może siły zła zapomniały zaznaczyć swoje kalendarze. Dała mu kolejny tydzień. I kolejny. A potem miesiąc.

„Czy oni nie wiedzą, jak niegrzecznie jest kazać kobiecie czekać?” Akko poskarżyła się swojemu jedynemu towarzyszowi, Andrew Hanbridge, księciu Appleton. „Będę starszą panią, zanim te dziwki się pojawią!”

Andrew przewrócił oczami. „Zostaniesz skazany na okrutne życie królowej całego kraju. Aniołowie opłakują twoją biedną duszę ”.

"Dokładnie!" - powiedział Akko. „Potrzebuję dreszczyku emocji, zanim przykleję tyłek do tego starego, złotego krzesła. Jestem księżniczką, cholera! Mam zostać porwany i uratowany przez rozdzierającego rycerza! ”

\- Miałem wrażenie, że myślałeś, że wszyscy rycerze naszego królestwa są głupimi, starymi, napalonymi kolesiami, ponieważ nie nauczyli cię używać miecza. - odpowiedział Andrew.

\- Masz rację - powiedział poważnie Akko. „Nie mogę polegać na tych klaunach. Ale uratowałbyś mnie, prawda, Andrew?

Andrew uśmiechnął się. „Nie wiem o tym. Jeśli znikniesz, przesuwam się w górę w linii sukcesji. Przepraszam, Akko, ale w moim najlepszym interesie jest pozostanie w szponach wiedźmy.

Akko sapnęła z udawanym przerażeniem. "Andrzej! Jak mogłeś mnie tak zdradzić! Myślałem, że byliśmy braćmi! Naprawdę nie jestem kochany. Lepiej byłoby, gdyby była służąca wiedźmy, niż zostać tutaj wśród moich wrogów.

Akko szturchnęła go łokciem w bok. Andrew starał się nie uśmiechać, ale uśmiech Akko był nieodparcie zaraźliwy. Szturchnął ją w plecy i oboje się zaśmiali.

„Nie pozwól mojemu ojcu usłyszeć, jak mówisz coś takiego” - ostrzegł Andrew. - On oduczy ci ucho, jeśli lekko potraktujesz czarownice.

Akko skrzywiła się. Wśród mieszkańców zamku arcybiskup Appleton był jej najmniej ulubionym. Uwalnił się od moralizowania, ewangelizacji i krytykowania Akko za noszenie spódnic, które za bardzo odsłaniały jej kostki.

„Och, Puchatku. Kogo obchodzi, co on myśli - burknął Akko. „Gdyby diabeł był tak zdeterminowany, by kusić mnie do potępienia, jak mówi twój ojciec, nie byłbym tak znudzony”.

\- Utrzymam tron w cieple i cieple, gdy Inkwizycja wrzuci cię do lochów.

Akko się roześmiał. Szczerze mówiąc, Andrew byłby lepszym monarchą niż ona. Miał cierpliwość do wszystkich drobiazgów związanych z kierowaniem krajem. Wolałaby być odkrywcą, rycerzem lub właścicielem tawerny. Kariera z nieco większym zacięciem, w której każdy dzień był przygodą. Ale obowiązek był nieugiętą kochanką, więc Akko musiałaby polegać na złoczyńcach, aby uczynić rzeczy interesującymi.

„Szczerze mówiąc, przerażenie, które czai się poza naszymi cywilizowanymi granicami, ostatnio słabnie” - zauważył Akko. - Kiedy ostatni raz ci szlachcice musieli zdjąć przemoczone tyłki z krzeseł i uratować dzień?

Andrew zastanawiał się nad tą sprawą. - Z pewnością nie za naszego życia. Istoty ciemności i pomniejsze czarownice zajmują, co prawda, ziemiaństwo, ale samo królestwo nie było zagrożone od czasu ostatniego zamachu na Cavendish. Choć szczerze mówiąc, w większości stanowili zagrożenie dla kościoła i rodziny królewskiej, z czego arystokraci nie tracili czasu na wykorzystanie. Późniejsze kłótnie między różnymi frakcjami sukcesjonistów wyrządziły więcej szkód niż same czarownice ”.

„Nie pozwól swojemu ojcu słyszeć, jak mówisz coś takiego,” powiedział Akko, ćwicząc naśladując głos Andrew.

Andrew ją zignorował. „Ostatnio Cavendishowie byli cicho. Oczywiście za cicho jak na gust mojego ojca. Lubi mieć cel, do którego może narzekać w swoich kazaniach ”.

„Może milczą, bo knują przeciwko mnie!” - powiedziała Akko z niewłaściwą ilością radości, biorąc pod uwagę znaczenie jej słów.

"Wątpię. Plotka głosi, że nowy szef sabatu jest dość młody. Diana, myślę, że ma na imię. Prawdopodobnie nie planuje niczego tak ambitnego, jak porwanie księżniczki.

Akko prychnął. „To jest problem z czarownicami, są niewiarygodne. Są kochankami ciemności i nie mogą nawet zagrozić mojemu stylowi życia? Nerw! Co mam zrobić, poczekać, aż będę żonaty i mam siedmioro dzieci, a ona będzie miała pewność siebie, żeby ze mną zadzierać?

„Może powinieneś napisać do niej mocno sformułowany list,” powiedział sucho Andrew.

W stanie wzburzenia Akko nie rozpoznała sarkazmu. "Myślę, że będę. Słudzy! Przynieś mi mój najostrzejszy długopis! ”

*******

Życie w rodowym domu Cavendishów było samotne, ale Diana nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Reszta jej rodziny mieszkała we własnych posiadłościach, gdzie kipiąca korespondowali w nieistotnych sprawach. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd Cavendishowie wywarli swój magiczny wpływ na świat zewnętrzny, aw międzyczasie wielu jej kuzynów okopało się w bardziej przyziemnych rzeczach, takich jak ziemia, towary i dzieła sztuki, o które sprzeczali się nieustannie, zwykle do melodii, kto powinien co odziedziczyć. Ich rywalizacja z kościołem Luna Nova poszła w zapomnienie (ale kościół dobrze rozgłosił ich urazę), a jedyną z nich, która podtrzymywała swoje tradycje, była Diana. Życie w starożytnym kamieniu sabatu było satysfakcjonujące, ale często tęskniła za kontaktem z ludźmi.

Diana była wielkim zaskoczeniem, kiedy odkryła list na swoim kuchennym stole. Jej znajomy wron najwyraźniej go tam upuścił, ale skąd go wzięła? Jej chowańca został wyszkolony, by szukać tych, którzy chcieli się z nią komunikować, ale kto to mógł być? Każda wiedźma przysłałaby swojego chowańca.

Diana odwróciła list i zmarszczyła brwi na widok królewskiej pieczęci woskowej. _Czego na Ziemi życzyłaby sobie korona?_ Nie dała nikomu na królewskim dworze powodu, by skontaktował się z nią podczas jej krótkiego panowania jako szefa sabatu. Chyba że pisali w imieniu kościoła…

Otworzyła list z niepokojem. Musiała przeczytać ten list ponad trzy razy, zanim była pewna tego, co widzi, a nawet wtedy nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

 _Wasza Maleficence, Diana z Sabatu Cavendish_

 _Gratulacje z okazji wniebowstąpienia jako głowy twojego sabatu. Spodziewam się wielu aktów rozpusty i zepsucia podczas waszego panowania. W rzeczywistości powinieneś zapoczątkować swoje panowanie zła, uderzając przeciwko koronie. Wiesz, nie ma to jak dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Naprawdę musisz posunąć naprzód wszelkie katastroficzne działki, które posiadasz i zobowiązać się do ich realizacji w najbliższym czasie. W szczególności planowane przez ciebie porwania lub przekleństwa. Im szybciej tym lepiej._

 _Z poważaniem, Atsuko Kagari, księżna tronu królestwa Luna Nova_

*******

Odpowiedź wiedźmy dotarła do pyska wrony niecały dzień później. Akko nakarmiła wronę resztą ciasta i otworzyła list.

 _Wasza Królewska Mość, Atsuko Kagari_

 _Nie wiem, jakie były Twoje zamiary w stosunku do poprzedniego listu, ale muszę Cię poinformować, że nie interesuje mnie nic, o czym mówiłeś. Jeśli jest to jakaś próba twojego kościoła, aby podżegać do kolejnego polowania na czarownice, poinformuj ich, że lepiej byłoby spędzić czas na ćwiczeniu tego, co głoszą, i pozostawieniu go w spokoju. Mam własne sprawy do załatwienia i jestem pewien, że korona też. Zajmij się tym._

 _Z poważaniem, Diana Cavendish_

*******

Następny miesiąc był pełen wściekłości między księżniczką koronną a głową sabatu, ogniste litery strzelały tam iz powrotem w tempie ograniczonym jedynie zmęczeniem skrzydeł kruka. Akko wielokrotnie domagała się, aby wiedźma wywołała chaos w królestwie, a Diana stanowczo upierała się, że nie będzie miała nic wspólnego z całym królestwem.

Akko był sfrustrowany brakiem postępów. _Za kogo ona się uważa !?_ Wściekała się do siebie. _Technicznie rzecz biorąc, jestem jej przyszłą królową. Gdzie ona wysiada, mówiąc mi, żebym zajmował się swoimi sprawami? A jaka wiedźma nie sieją spustoszenia wśród niewinnych ludzi? Nawet drobne mistrzynie eliksirów sprawiają więcej kłopotów niż ona!_ Akko zdecydowała, że Diana knuje coś wielkiego, ale trzymała to w tajemnicy. Nie chciała zostawić wiedźmy samej, dopóki nie wypełni swojego obowiązku sprawiania, by Akko była ekscytująca.

Diana była wściekła na nerwy księżniczki swojego królestwa. _Ze wszystkich zepsutych bachorów na świecie, dlaczego ta musiała się na mnie zwrócić? Nawet kościół tak mnie nie denerwuje._ Dziewczyna wbiła sobie do głowy, że Diana ma jakiś obowiązek zakłócać spokój królestwa. Mogła tylko przypuszczać, że to jakiś podstęp, by wyrzucić czarownice z ukrycia, aby mogły zostać zabite przez rycerzy, którzy uznają swoje zbrodnie za wyczyn chwały. _Jakbym dał się nabrać na taką sztuczkę. Jej Królewska Wysokość może wysłać wszystkie listy, które zechce, ale nie pozwolę, by wykorzystał ją jej dwór głupców._

Aż pewnego dnia listy przestały przychodzić. Diana była zaskoczona, że księżniczka zrezygnowała po tak wielkim wysiłku i przegapiłaby mały kawałek kontaktu z ludźmi, jaki jej to zapewniło, ale w końcu poczuła ulgę, że nie będzie już ścigać aroganckiej dziewczyny.

Niewiele wiedziała…

*******

Akko przedarła się przez krzak ukradzionym - pożyczonym! - miecz i wyjrzał ze skraju lasu.

„Myślę, że prawie jesteśmy na miejscu”, powiedziała jej Akko, skradziona - właściwie to właściwie była jej, po prostu nie miała na nim jeździć sama - konia, który zarżał w odpowiedzi. Księżniczka jechała na koniu przez dwa tygodnie, wymknęła się z zamku pod osłoną ciemności, „wyzwoliła” swojego konia i ruszyła w podróż. Z kieszeniami obładowanymi pieniędzmi podróżowała w przebraniu, zatrzymując się co noc w tawernach po drodze. Miecz, który „przywłaszczyła” ze zbrojowni, sprawił, że nikt nie sprawił jej kłopotu. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, a ona była na ostatnim etapie swojej podróży.

Ponieważ czarownica Cavendish odmówiła jej porwania, zdecydowała się porwać samą siebie. Zawsze mówili, _że_ _jeśli chcesz coś zrobić,_ _musisz to zrobić sam_. Biorąc sprawy w swoje ręce, wytworzyła ślady walki w swoim pokoju i zostawiła notatkę. Jeśli miesiąc gorącej korespondencji między nią a Dianą przyniósł coś dobrego, to zapewnił Akko środki do sfałszowania wiadomości od wiedźmy. Zostawiła swego rodzaju list z okupem, „podpisany” przez samą Dianę Cavendish. Wkrótce straż królewska przygotowała się do ataku na zamek Cavendish, w przeciwnym razie zadanie zostanie przeprowadzone przez najodważniejszych rycerzy królestwa. W każdym razie Akko musiała tylko upewnić się, że jest u Cavendisha, zanim tam dotrą, i przeżyje swoją przygodę.

Oczy Akko przesunęły się po horyzoncie w poszukiwaniu zamku wiedźmy. Lub jakiekolwiek oznaki zamieszkiwania przez ludzi. Nie widziała żadnych budynków od wielu kilometrów. Według informacji, które wyciągnęła od Andrew, Cavendishowie mieszkali daleko w dziczy. Nie żartował. Po ostatniej wiosce Akko przemierzała lasy, nawiedzone lasy, bagna i wszystkie inne rodzaje środowiska, których nigdy wcześniej w życiu nie widziała zamknięta w pałacu. Były też potwory, ale w pewnym sensie po prostu ją przepuszczały, kiedy powiedziała, że jest w drodze do domu Diany. To była ciężka podróż, ale prawie osiągnęła swój cel.

W końcu dostrzegła w oddali szczyt kamiennej wieży. Otoczony nieprzeniknioną ścianą cierni. W środku kolejnego lasu.

Akko jęknęła. Bajki nigdy nie sprawiały, że przygoda brzmiała tak ciężko.

*******

Po raz pierwszy, wydawało się, że trwa to wieczność, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Diana wpatrywała się w drzwi z dezorientacją. _Kto to może być?_ Nie spodziewała się żadnych gości ani nikt nie wysłał wiadomości, że przyjeżdżają. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, poczuła tonące uczucie déja vu.

Na jej progu stała obca osoba, dziewczyna mniej więcej w swoim wieku. Brunetka, szkarłatne oczy. Miała na sobie szorstki płaszcz podróżny na prostą sukienkę, który wyglądał gorzej, ale nie pomyślałbyś o tym po uśmiechu od ucha do ucha. W tle był też koń, pasący się na trawniku przed domem.

\- Witaj, wasza Maleficence - powiedziała dziewczyna. „Ponieważ odmówiłeś współpracy, postanowiłem wykonać część pracy i porwać się!”

Diana zamrugała. "Przepraszam?"

"To ja! Księżniczka Atsuko! Chociaż możesz teraz mówić do mnie „Akko”, skoro w końcu się poznaliśmy. ”

Diana ścisnęła grzbiet nosa. "Chyba żartujesz." _To jest po prostu nierealne._

"Nie, nie jestem. To naprawdę ja! ” - powiedział Akko. „A ty jesteś! Zła wiedźma, Diana Cavendish. Zabawne, zawsze myślałem, że czarownice są brzydsze. Jesteś pięknością, prawda? Czuję się oszukany ”.

Diana zarumieniła się wbrew sobie. - Cóż, jeden z nich spodziewałem się, że dziedziczka królestwa będzie trochę bardziej odpowiednia. Nie zostało powiedziane, że Diana uważała księżniczkę za całkiem uroczą.

Akko wydął wargi. „Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz perfekcyjnie na portretach po całych dniach ciągnięcia się przez pustynię. Czy masz pojęcie, ile wysiłku potrzeba, aby się tu dostać? ”

Diana nie, ponieważ podróżowała do i z domu na latającej miotle. - A dlaczego właściwie zaciemniłaś mój próg, księżniczko?

"Mówiłem Ci. Porywasz mnie tak, jak wszystkie złe czarownice porywają księżniczki. Z wyjątkiem tego, że nie dotrzymałeś końca umowy, więc uciekłem i sprawiłem, że wyglądało na to, że mnie uprowadziłeś. Nawiasem mówiąc, niektórzy faceci z mieczami prawdopodobnie będą tu za kilka dni, szukając twojej głowy, więc uważaj na to.

Diana mogła tylko potrząsnąć głową. "Jesteś niewiarygodny. Wracam do środka. Baw się dobrze swoją mdłą małą przygodą, Atsuko ”.

Próbowała zamknąć drzwi, ale Akko w ostatniej chwili wsunęła nogę. „Hej, Diana! Gdzie idziesz? Masz mnie wpuścić! ”

Diana spojrzała na nią. _Uprawniony bachor._ „A dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Nie potrzebuję twoich rycerzy wyważających moje drzwi. "

„Dobrze, ale robi się ciemno!” I tak to było. Słońce prawie zaszło, chociaż było już przesłonięte przez gęsty, ciemny las. - Nie zostawisz mnie w nocy na zewnątrz, prawda?

Wiedźma rozważyła swoje opcje. Choć nie chciała wpuszczać księżniczki, zdrowie Akko ucierpiałoby, gdyby pozostała na progu przez całą noc. Zostałaby obwiniona za wszelkie szkody dla zdrowia dziewczyny, podobnie jak los wiedźmy, bez względu na to, jak nielogiczny byłby ten skok.

Diana westchnęła z rezygnacją. „W porządku, ale tylko na dzisiejszy wieczór”.

Wpuściła Akko do środka i zaprowadziła ją do kuchni, gdzie zaczęła robić im dzbanek herbaty.

\- O rany, to miejsce jest naprawdę przytulne - powiedział wesoło Akko.

Czarownica zadrwiła. „Czego się spodziewałeś? Loch pełen gnijących trupów?

„Cóż, tak. Tak jest w książkach z bajkami ”.

Diana zaniosła imbryk do stołu, lewitując obok niego dwie filiżanki. "Oczywiście, że jest. Pranie mózgu ludności od dzieciństwa. Bez wątpienia dzieło tego waszego kościoła ”.

\- O tak - powiedział Akko. - Wy, Cavendishowie, z pewnością marszczycie im pióra, co?

„To łagodne ujęcie” - odpowiedziała Diana. „Kościół chce wyeliminować czarownice i magię, aby zrobić miejsce dla uzdrawiających mocy modlitwy”. Przewróciła oczami na myśl o tym. „Jesteśmy ich konkurentami, ale nasze niezmiernie metody są lepsze i myślę, że to sprawia, że wasi biskupi są zgorzkniali”.

\- Czekaj, mówisz, że czarownice są uzdrowicielkami? - zapytała Akko. „A co z deszczem ognia z nieba i zamienianiem ludzi w traszki?”

\- Nie powiedziałam, że jesteśmy bezbronni - powiedziała Diana, napełniając filiżanki. „Zamiana dziewczynki w traszkę jest tak łatwa, jak oddychanie. Wypij - dodała, kiwając głową na herbatę Akko.

Akko spojrzała podejrzliwie na herbatę. „To nie… to nie zmieni mnie w…”

Diana zachichotała. Wypiła łyk własnej herbaty. „Mam lepsze maniery niż otruć gościa, nawet takiego nieproszonego jak ty”.

Akko sama upiła łyk. "To jest pyszne! Co to za herbata? ”

„To zioło, które zebrałem w lesie. Nie słyszałeś o tym w pałacu.

„Czy otrzymujesz stamtąd dużo ziół?” - zapytała Akko. „Zauważyłem wiele po drodze”.

"Ja robię. Lasy Cavendish są domem dla wszelkiego rodzaju roślin o zastosowaniach leczniczych ”. Diana wyjaśniła historię swojej rodziny w tworzeniu leków dla potrzebujących. W czasach, gdy tajemnica była najważniejsza, używali swoich znajomych, aby skontaktować się z pacjentami i dostarczyć lekarstwo. Już teraz mieszczanie wiedzieli, że jeśli szepną wronie objawy swoich dolegliwości, to inna przyniesie lekarstwo.

\- Wow - powiedział Akko. Nigdy nie podejrzewała, że czarownice są naprawdę miłe. Jej jedynym punktem odniesienia były bajki, które nie były dokładnie uzasadnionymi badaniami. - A co z działkami w Cavendish?

„Oszczerstwa przeciwko czarownicom służyły do maskowania prawdziwych winowajców i ich motywów” - odpowiedziała Diana. „Szlachta lubi obwiniać czarownice za unikanie odpowiedzialności za cokolwiek”.

 _Andrew powiedział coś takiego, prawda?_ Akko przypomniał.

„Chyba marnowałem czas, próbując nakłonić cię do porwania mnie” - powiedziała Akko ze śmiechem.

„Naprawdę muszę zapytać”, Diana pochyliła się do przodu, „dlaczego chciałeś, żebym wywołał chaos w Twoim królestwie?”

Akko opowiedziała Dianie o swojej fascynacji baśniami i chęci przeżycia dla siebie takiej przygody. Wyjaśniła, jak nudne było życie w pałacu i jak nie sądziła, że mogłaby przetrwać bez choćby jednej własnej opowieści.

\- Ale nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, że czarownice są tak słodkie jak ty - powiedział Akko, nie zauważając zarumienionej twarzy Diany.

\- Nie wyprzedzaj siebie, Akko - powiedziała szybko Diana. "Jeśli nie będziesz się pilnować, ugotuję cię i zjem".

Akko się roześmiał. - A co powiesz na to, że pomogę ci zbierać zioła, jeśli obiecasz, że mnie nie zjesz?

„Jak długo zamierzasz ze mną zostać?” - zapytała Diana.

„Chyba do czasu, gdy pojawi się ktoś, kto mnie„ uratuje ”- powiedział Akko, wzruszając ramionami.

Diana miała nadzieję, że nikt nie pojawił się przez bardzo długi czas. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio rozmawiała, która nie była kłótnią z jej rodziną. A Akko była czarująca, choć trochę szorstka jak na księżniczkę.

Dopili herbatę i Diana zaprowadziła Akko do jednego z wolnych pokoi.

„To miejsce jest tak duże! A tak przy okazji, gdzie jest reszta twojej rodziny? - zapytała Akko.

„Mieszkają gdzie indziej. Nie interesują się rodzinnymi tradycjami tak jak ja. Zostawiamy swoje sprawy w spokoju ”.

 _Sam._ Tak właśnie wyglądała wiedźma Akko. Kiedy kładła się do łóżka, zrobiło jej się żal Diany. W końcu musiałaby zostawić ją w swoim pustym zamku, a jej jedyny kontakt z innymi ludźmi miałby odbywać się za pośrednictwem listów. Pomysł zaniepokoił Akko, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

Był tam?

*******

„Ratunek” Akko przybył wcześniej, niż się spodziewała. Krótko po śniadaniu orszak ubranych na biało rycerzy zebrał się na skraju ciernistego lasu, przygotowując machiny wojenne do oblężenia wieży.

„To wygląda na osobistą armię kościoła” - zauważył Akko. „Są jeszcze większymi patykami w błocie niż zwykli rycerze”.

Diana skrzywiła się. Nienawidziła kościoła. Obłudnicy i oszczercy, cała ich rzesza.

\- Myślę, że to pożegnanie - powiedział ze smutkiem Akko. „Musimy sprawić, by ta rzecz wyglądała przekonująco, inaczej nabiorą podejrzeń”.

Jej oczy powędrowały do Diany, a potem na podłogę. „Szkoda, że nie mogliśmy spędzać razem więcej czasu”.

Diana podjęła decyzję. - Chodź ze mną - powiedziała, biorąc Akko za rękę i prowadząc ją na szczyt wieży.

Otwarte powietrze i zimny wiatr ożywiały, ale Diana ledwo to zauważyła. Została rozgrzana buntowniczym ogniem, który był podsycany przez wieki konfliktów przodków.

Postukała laską, prętem z polerowanego drewna, o kamienie. Dźwięk, magicznie wzmocniony, zwrócił uwagę motłochu zebranego u stóp wieży.

„Kto odważy się wkroczyć do królestwa sabatu Cavendish?” jej głos huczał.

„Zabrałeś naszą księżniczkę i nie odejdziemy, dopóki nie zdobędziemy twojej głowy!” - odkrzyknął dowódca.

\- Odejdź, bo inaczej będę zmuszona użyć mojej najstraszliwszej magii - rozkazała Diana. Podobał jej się akt złoczyńcy, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała.

Rycerze ją zignorowali. "Opłata!" krzyczeli i rozpoczęli wojnę z Dianą.

„Początek” był tak daleko, jak to było. Diana podniosła laskę do nieba i wyrecytowała zaklęcie. Z chmur nad ziemią uderzył piorun, rozpraszając rycerzy jak przestraszone stado ptaków. Kolejne pioruny zniszczyły machiny oblężnicze. Diana wysadziła armię kościoła, aż wszyscy czołgali się z powrotem do lasu w odwrocie. Wszyscy oprócz dowódcy.

\- Opuść to miejsce - rozkazała Diana. „Oszczędzę ci życia, jeśli pójdziesz w pokoju”.

„Nigdy nie opuszczę księżniczki!” - krzyknął dowódca.

\- I nie pozwolę, żeby mi ją odebrano - oświadczyła Diana. „Nie martw się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Postanowiłam wziąć księżniczkę koronną za żonę ”.

"CO!?" - wypaliła Akko, jej twarz pasowała do koloru oczu.

Diana uśmiechnęła się do siebie. _To zemsta za zmuszenie mnie do tej całej szarady._ I być może tylko odrobina jej szczerego zainteresowania dziewczyną przebłyskiwała przez jej chłodną, oderwaną zewnętrzność. W końcu spełniała najgorsze stereotypy dotyczące czarownic tylko po to, by spędzić z nią trochę więcej czasu.

Dowódca sprzeciwił się takiemu obrotowi wydarzeń, ale kolejny piorun posłał go do biegu.

„T-naprawdę jesteś zły!” - powiedziała Akko, próbując ukryć rumieniec rękami. „Zmuszanie cnotliwej dziewczyny do poślubienia ciebie!”

\- Mówiłeś, że chciałeś przygody - powiedziała Diana z uśmiechem.

Akko nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. A kiedy Diana wyciągnęła rękę, żeby wziąć ją za rękę, nie cofnęła się. Zamiast tego delikatnie ścisnęła dłoń wiedźmy.

„Jeśli tak mówisz, wasza Maleficence”.


	2. Ostatni śmiech

### Podsumowanie:

> Wszyscy śmieją się z Akko, gdy dowiadują się, że podkochuje się w Dianie. Wszyscy oprócz Diany, która nie widzi w tym nic zabawnego. Dla Akko sytuacja wygląda ponuro, ale nie powinna oczekiwać, że tak pozostanie ...

### Uwagi:

> Akcja rozgrywa się jakiś czas po Festiwalu Samhain, między odcinkiem 13 a odcinkiem 14

\- Hej, Akko - powiedziała nagle Amanda. „Dlaczego tak się gapisz na Cavendisha?”

Była pora obiadowa i stołówka była pełna głodnych uczniów. Głodni, słuchający studenci. Festiwal Samhain właśnie się skończył i po ich występach wszyscy na nowo zainteresowali się Dianą i Akko. Wzorowa magia przywołania Diany zdmuchnęła ich zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, ale myślała, że cokolwiek wyniknie z występu Czerwonej Drużyny jako poświęcenia. A przede wszystkim nikt nie spodziewał się, że Akko wywoła śmiech podczas zwykle ponurej uroczystości. Jakby tego było mało, sporo uczniów słyszało odważne deklaracje Akko o jej jednostronnej rywalizacji z Dianą przed festiwalem. Całe grono uczniów przyglądało się im uważnie, spragnione każdej formy rozrywki, jaką mogli zapewnić. Więc kiedy obie czarownice zostały wymienione w tym samym zdaniu, każda głowa w pokoju zwróciła się do źródła.

Drużyna Czerwona i Drużyna Zielonych siedzieli razem, Amanda ustawiła się naprzeciw Akko w idealnej pozycji, aby zobaczyć, co robi druga dziewczyna.

"Wu-co?" Akko prychnęła. „Nie gapię się na Dianę!”

Tak, byłeś - zapewniła Amanda. - Prosto na nią. Właściwie powiedziałbym, że się na nią _gapiłeś_ .

\- Po prostu sobie wyobrażasz - upierała się Akko.

Diana westchnęła. Dziewczyny praktycznie krzyczały, przeszkadzając innym w posiłku. Już miała wstać i ostrzec ich, żeby się uspokoili, ale następne pytanie Amandy zaskoczyło ją na miejscu.

\- Co, masz na nią ochotę, czy coś?

„Nie, nie! To niedorzeczne! Jest moją rywalką! ” - powiedziała z rozpaczą Akko.

„Jeśli to prawda, to dlaczego się czerwienisz?” - zapytała Amanda. - Zrobiłeś to źle dla Cavendisha, prawda?

Akko zaprzeczyła, ale jej zdenerwowana postawa powiedziała prawdę, kiedy tego nie zrobiła. W kafeterii zapadła cisza, gdy wszyscy uczniowie doszli do tego samego wniosku: Atsuko Kagari podkochiwał się w Dianie Cavendish.

Cisza została przerwana, gdy pierwsza dziewczyna się roześmiała. Potem kolejny. I kolejny. Wkrótce wszyscy oprócz członków czerwonych i zielonych drużyn śmiali się.

Z wyjątkiem Diany. Nie widziała nic godnego pośmiewiska.

\- To po prostu przezabawne - stwierdziła Mary siedząca przy pobliskim stole.

\- Nie mogę jej uwierzyć - powiedziała Avery. „Wieśniak robi się zarozumiały”.

\- Ma uszkodzenie mózgu, jeśli uważa, że ma szansę z Dianą - zgodziła się Blair.

\- Jakby Diana kiedykolwiek spojrzała na kogoś takiego jak ona - powiedziała Hannah.

„Diana nigdy nie zniżyłaby się do poziomu Akko” - podsumowała Barbara.

Wkrótce kafeteria zatopiła się w morzu komentarzy w tym duchu, kpiących z Akko i samego przekonania, że można ją uznać za atrakcyjną. To niesamowite, że wytrzymała tak długo. Akko rozglądała się gorączkowo na otaczające ją czarownice, obserwując, jak jej pozycja społeczna zapada się w nowe głębiny. Śmiech otaczał ją ze wszystkich stron i miażdżył do wewnątrz, aż całkowicie wypchnął ją z pokoju. Wybiegła ze stołówki z rękami zakrywającymi twarz, ramionami drżącymi od szlochu.

Czerwone i zielone zespoły ostro upomniały Amandę za podżeganie do fiaska przed pójściem za Akko, by ją pocieszyć. Okrutny śmiech ucichł wkrótce po odejściu celu, a prześladowcy zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Po wyjściu przyjaciół Akko Diana stała się jedyną osobą w pokoju, która nie śmiała się z Akko. Nie żeby Hannah i Barbara nie próbowały namówić jej do udziału. Spędzili następne dziesięć minut, próbując wywołać od niej kpiącą odpowiedź, poddając się tylko wtedy, gdy Diana powiedziała im, że nie interesuje się tym tematem. Śmiech nie był czymś, na co Diana Cavendish sobie pozwalała. To nie przystoi komuś o jej statusie.

Ostatni śmiech, który wymknął się jej z ust, zrobił to, gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem, zanim śmierć matki zmusiła ją do wyrosnięcia na arystokratyczną rolę o wiele lat przed planem. Frywolność nie była luksusem, na który mogła sobie pozwolić, gdyby chciała być traktowana poważnie. Nie, jeśli chciała przeciwstawić się swojej cioci i kuzynom. Nie, gdyby chciała przywrócić światu magię. Nie, gdyby chciała przywrócić House of Cavendish do dawnej świetności. Zawsze musiała być spokojna, opanowana i opanowana. Ludzie mieli teraz wobec niej oczekiwania, a ona potrzebowała nie tylko ich spełniać, ale wręcz je przekraczać.

Bez względu na sytuację Diana Cavendish nie śmiałaby się.

*******

Minął tydzień, odkąd Amanda ujawniła swoją sympatię całej szkole, a sprawy nie stały się łatwiejsze. W rzeczywistości mogło się pogorszyć. Akko zawsze była narażona na szeptanie przez niektórych jej kolegów z klasy paskudnych rzeczy za jej plecami, ale teraz wydawało się, że wszyscy to robią i robili to prosto w twarz. Za każdym razem, gdy wchodziła do pokoju, wśród uczniów toczył się chichot. Za każdym razem, gdy nawiązała z nimi kontakt wzrokowy, szydzili z niej. Doszło do tego, że nie mogła nawet zadać sobie trudu, aby skończyć dzień zajęć, kładąc się do łóżka po południu. Gdyby miała szczęście, nie płakałaby nawet do snu.

W swoich snach wciąż słyszała śmiech całej szkoły. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykała oczy, widziała ich protekcjonalne spojrzenia. Nigdy w życiu nie była tak upokorzona. Nie winiła nawet Amandy, która to spowodowała - Amerykanin był zaskakująco przepraszający. Akko mogła tylko winić siebie za tak oczywiste podkochiwanie się w tak nieosiągalnej dziewczynie. _Dlaczego to musiała być Diana?_ Zadawała sobie pytanie w kółko. Pewnego dnia deklarowała zamiar zostania lepszą czarownicą niż Diana, a następnego poczuła, że tęskni za dziewczyną za coś okropnego. Wszystko, co zrobiła, to dać Akko najmniejsze uznanie po festiwalu Samhain i najwyraźniej to wystarczyło, by zakochała się w blondynce.

 _Jakby była jakakolwiek szansa, że Diana pójdzie ze mną na_ randkę _,_ lamentowała. Zastanawiała się, czy Diana wzięłaby ją pod uwagę, gdyby miała okazję udowodnić, że jest równa i prawdziwa wiedźma. _Jak gdyby. Dlaczego musiałem podkochiwać się w najmądrzejszej, najpiękniejszej, najpopularniejszej dziewczynie w szkole?_ Gdyby to był ktoś inny, mogłaby mieć szansę. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, nie miałaby do czynienia z tyloma nadużyciami ze strony kolegów z klasy. Nikogo by to nie obchodziło, gdyby miała uczucia do nikogo takiego jak Sarah. Albo Amanda. Ale nie, miała nieszczęście być na łeb na szyję dla jedynej dziewczyny, która sprawiała jej najwięcej kłopotów.

Akko nawet nie wiedziała, co sądzić o reakcji Diany lub jej braku. Jej zachowanie wobec Akko nie zmieniło się w najmniejszym stopniu. Chociaż z pewnością nie złagodziła żadnego (jej wykłady wciąż były tak ostre jak zawsze), wydawało się, że nie żywi złej woli w stosunku do Akko. W przeciwieństwie do swoich kohort, Diana nie brała udziału w żadnym z szyderczych ani złośliwych śmiechów. Przynajmniej to było coś. Gdyby Diana się z niej śmiała, nigdy więcej nie opuściłaby swojego pokoju w akademiku. Ale wciąż niepokojące było to, że wiadomość, że Akko ją polubiła, wydawała się zupełnie niewzruszona.

Była rozczarowana tym, jak potoczyły się sprawy, ale nie mogła pozwolić, by powstrzymało ją to przed życiem. Nie ma mowy, żeby to przeszkodziło jej stać się wielką czarownicą, taką jak Błyszczący Rydwan! Stała się największą czarownicą na świecie, a kto by się wtedy śmiał?

I w ten sposób Akko postanowiła wstać z łóżka i uczęszczać na zajęcia na cały dzień.

*******

Zdaniem Diany miniony tydzień był frustrująco destrukcyjny. Podekscytowanie studentów tak błahą sprawą powinno już minąć, ale małostkowość nastoletnich dziewcząt była siłą nie do przewidzenia. Ledwo mogli się powstrzymać na sam widok Akko, wpadającego w napady chichotów. Ilekroć przemawiała na zajęciach, nie mogli powstrzymać się od rzucania złośliwej uwagi o niej. To był dziwny obrót wydarzeń, w którym Akko była teraz tak cicha i przyciągała jak najmniej uwagi, a reszta dziewcząt przeszkadzała w zajęciach. Profesorowie przestali próbować nimi rządzić. Jeśli farsa będzie trwała dalej, Diana będzie musiała przywrócić porządek w tym miejscu nauki.

Uznała, że najlepszym podejściem będzie zaangażowanie się w samą Akko, aby znormalizować kontakt między nimi. Mogłoby to również powstrzymać ich od kpienia z Akko, gdyby wiedzieli, że Diana usłyszy ich obraźliwe komentarze.

Dzisiaj ćwiczyli miotły. Profesor Nelson powiedział im, aby połączyli się w pary i poćwiczyli lot z pasażerem. Akko została sama, gdy jej koledzy z Czerwonego Zespołu wybrali siebie nawzajem, a Diana wkroczyła, zanim ktokolwiek inny mógł ją o to poprosić (choć nie musiała się martwić, ponieważ nikt nie wierzył w latanie Akko).

„Akko, czy będziesz moim partnerem?” - zapytała Diana. „Czuję się jak wyzwanie”.

"Co to ma znaczyć?" - zapytała Akko.

\- Wygląda na to, że najprawdopodobniej spadniesz z miotły, a nie jestem pewien, czy wielu naszych kolegów z klasy jest w stanie utrzymać cię w powietrzu - powiedziała Diana.

"Pokażę ci!" Akko była zbyt oburzona, by się zdenerwować swoim zauroczeniem, które robiła z niej, by spędzać z nią czas (bez względu na powód). Ale niektórzy ludzie nie zamierzali tego odpuścić.

\- Nie martw się, Diano - powiedziała Hannah. "Akko spadnij z miotły."

\- Tak - powiedziała Barbara. „Ponieważ ona już się w tobie zakochała!”

Dziewczyny wybuchły śmiechem, który odbił się echem w całej klasie. Akko zrobiła się jaskrawoczerwona i Diana westchnęła głęboko. _To tyle, jeśli chodzi o moją strategię._

\- Ignoruj ich, Akko - powiedziała surowo. „Jesteś na zajęciach, a nie plotkujesz na przyjęciu z herbatą”

Akko cicho skinęła głową, nie ufając swoim słowom.

Diana wsiadła na miotłę i przygotowała się do startu. Spojrzała wyczekująco na Akko, który niezgrabnie stał z boku.

"Na co czekasz?" - powiedziała Diana. „Wsiadaj na miotłę”.

\- Okej - wymamrotał Akko. Ostrożnie usiadła na miotle za Dianą.

\- Teraz trzymaj się mojej talii - poinstruowała Diana.

"Co!?" Szczerze mówiąc, serce Akko eksplodowałoby, gdyby to zrobiła.

„Jak inaczej zamierzasz pozostać?” - powiedziała Diana. „Czy zamierzasz trzymać miotłę tylko udami? Są stonowane, ale nie są tak muskularni ”.

\- Proszę, przestań mówić o moich udach - pisnęła Akko, temperatura znowu wzrosła.

„Trzymanie się pasa jeźdźca jest tym, co robią pasażerowie miotły” - powiedziała wyraźnie Diana. „To właśnie robi każda inna para”. Machnęła ręką do wszystkich innych uczniów, którzy byli już w powietrzu.

"Ale-"

"Żadnych ale. Twoje ręce. Moja talia. Teraz."

Akko zrobiła, co jej kazano. Owinęła ramiona wokół talii Diany tak luźno, jak to możliwe, bojąc się, co by pomyślała Diana, gdyby trzymała się _zbyt_ mocno. Zmieniła swoją decyzję, kiedy wystartowali.

\- Jeśli zmiażdżysz moje narządy wewnętrzne - sapnęła Diana - to będzie bardzo krótki lot.

„Ahhh! Przepraszam!" Akko rozluźniła uścisk tak bardzo, jak się odważyła. Kiedy się uspokoiła, zachwycała się swoim szczęściem. _To prawie tak, jakbym ją przytulał,_ pomyślała. _Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę miał szansę to zrobić._

Diana starała się zignorować ten sam tok myślenia. To było najbliższe fizycznie innej osobie przez długi, długi czas. I z Akko, ze wszystkich ludzi. Zgoda, nie było to takie nieprawdopodobne ze strony Akko, biorąc pod uwagę jej miłość do dziedziczki. Diana zastanawiała się, czy robiąc to, udobrucha uczucia dziewczyny, ale uznała, że Akko zasługuje na odrobinę humoru po tym, jak została źle potraktowana w zeszłym tygodniu.

Ale to nie oznaczało, że Dianie pójdzie łatwiej. Podkręciła miotłę i zaczęła zwiększać prędkość i złożoność manewrów. Akko nie była niedbała. Przechylała się przy każdym zakręcie i przyjmowała każdy skręt jak mistrz. Gdy Diana przyspieszyła, Akko trzymała się coraz mocniej i mocniej, aby dostosować się do zmiany. Diana uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Akko może nie być w stanie samodzielnie latać na miotle, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie wiedziała, jak sobie z nią poradzić. Pokazała podobny poziom umiejętności, kiedy prawie wygrała sztafetę miotły na legendarnej Shooting Star. Gdyby tylko potrafiła opanować magiczną część lotu na miotle, mogłaby faktycznie rywalizować z Dianą.

Wylądowali i Akko zeskoczyła z miotły, pragnąc uwolnić się od stresu związanego z przebywaniem tak blisko jej zauroczenia. Diana zsiadła z większą gracją, zręcznie zsuwając się z miotły.

„Wykonałeś świetną robotę, Akko. I tutaj byłem pewien, że twoja niezdarność może cię pokonać. "

\- Hej - zaprotestował Akko. „Sprawiasz, że brzmi to tak, jakbyś próbował zrzucić mnie z miotły!”

„Nie bądź absurdalny. Gdybym to zrobił, straciłbym punkty ”.

Akko zachichotała z powagą Diany. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy się roześmiała od tygodnia.

Hannah i Barbara nie zamierzały pozwolić jej uciec z taką radością.

„Nie wyprzedzaj siebie, Akko”. - powiedziała Hannah. „To nie tak, że jesteście teraz blisko”.

\- Poważnie, użyłbyś jakiejkolwiek wymówki, żeby podkraść się do Diany, prawda? Barbara powiedziała złośliwie.

Oczy Akko zamarły, jej twarz opadła, pogrążając się w depresji. „Zaraz wracam” - powiedziała Dianie. "Muszę iść do łazienki." Ruszyła do budynku szkoły.

Bez wątpienia Hannah i Barbara miały więcej do powiedzenia o Akko, kiedy odeszła, ale Diana rzuciła się na nie, zanim mieli okazję. „Dziewczyny rozczarowują mnie tym, jak bardzo jesteś nieostrożna. Czy masz pojęcie, co twoje zastraszanie wpływa na wyniki w nauce Akko? ”

"My-"

„Czy zauważyłeś w ogóle, że Akko opuszcza zajęcia tylko po to, by uciec od ciebie i twoich kolegów z klasy? Jeśli będziesz tak dalej postępować, zostanie wydalona z powodu jej braku obecności ”.

\- Kogo to obchodzi - powiedziała Hannah. „To tylko Akko. I tak jej tu nie ma.

„Jeśli Akko nie będzie w stanie sprostać akademickim standardom naszej szkoły, poniesie konsekwencje. Ale to niesprawiedliwe, aby zmusić ją do opuszczenia szkoły z powodu czegoś tak drobnego, jak jej romantyczne zainteresowania ”.

\- Rany, okej, Diana - powiedziała Barbara. „Myśleliśmy, że nie będzie cię to obchodziło tak bardzo”.

Diana zdała sobie sprawę, że jej _to_ obchodzi. Martwiło ją to bezlitosne nękanie ucznia, jakby takie postępowanie było w jakikolwiek sposób zgodne z tradycją czarownic. Motto rodziny Cavendish brzmiało „uczucie”. Każdy na jej stanowisku uznałby takie traktowanie innej wiedźmy za całkowicie niesmaczne. Najbardziej zraziło ją to, że jej koledzy zdawali się robić to z oczekiwaniem, że Diana pochwali ich zachowanie, jakby rozkoszowała się nieludzkim sposobem traktowania jej kłopotliwego, zadeklarowanego rywala. Co takiego zrobiła, żeby myśleli, że na tym polega jej priorytety?

Akko nie wrócił do ćwiczeń na miotłach. Diana martwiła się, że pominie resztę dnia. Gdyby tak było, Diana sama wciągnęłaby ją na zajęcia. To naprawdę wymykało się spod kontroli.

W drodze powrotnej do zamku podeszła do niej Amanda.

„Widzę, że rozgrzewasz się do Akko” - oznajmiła.

"O?" Diana nie była zainteresowana rozważaniem wszelkich wyobrażeń, jakie Amanda miała na temat tej sytuacji.

\- Współpracować z nią, a potem bronić Akko przed twerpami. Całkiem odmiana od zwykłych, panno Cavendish.

\- Po prostu stawiam nogę - powiedziała lekceważąco Diana. „Ten nonsens wymykał się spod kontroli zbyt długo, a wpływ, jaki wywarł na szkolne wyniki Akko, jest przerażający”.

\- Zwierzak nauczyciela - zażartowała Amanda. - Naprawdę nie reagujesz, gdy Akko mówi, że jest dla ciebie twarda?

\- Myślę, że to ty to powiedziałeś - odpowiedziała Diana, marszcząc nos, słysząc wulgarne słowa Amandy.

"Ta sama różnica. Ale naprawdę nic z tym nie czujesz? Nawet żadnych drżeń? ”

"Czy powinienem być?" - zapytała Diana. „Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym pozwolić, aby czyjeś uczucia wpływały na moją, konkretną osobę, z którą dzielę nieuprzejmą relację”.

"Łał. Zimno. Ale poważnie, nawet jej nie odpowiedziałeś?

Diana zmarszczyła brwi. „Akko nie prosiła mnie o zabieganie o względy, więc nie mam na co odpowiedzieć. Nie będę też proaktywny i nie będę wyrażał swoich myśli na ten temat. Ponadto nie interesuje mnie randkowanie. To przeszkadzałoby mi w zajęciach szkolnych ”.

Amanda przewróciła oczami. "Oczywiście. Zadanie. Państwo _będzie_ powiedzieć, że prawda „.

Diana słyszała wystarczająco dużo o tym, co zrobi, a czego nie zrobi w zeszłym tygodniu. Zignorowała Amandę i przeszła do następnej klasy, gdzie szukała Akko, polując na nią, gdyby jej tam nie było. Diana upewni się, że Akko będzie kontynuować naukę, pomimo oczekiwań innych.

Odkąd była dzieckiem, wiązano ją z pewnymi oczekiwaniami. Taki był los szlachty. Musiała dopasować się do konkretnego wizerunku i utrzymywać go do końca życia. Przyjmowano, że jest wiele rzeczy, które Diana Cavendish zrobi lub nie zrobi. Diana Cavendish _byłaby_ wzorem wszelkiego rodzaju czarownic. Diana Cavendish _nie_ zadawałaby się z motłochą jak Akko. Diana Cavendish _miała_ przede wszystkim akademików. Diana Cavendish _nie_ niech emocje rządzą jej głową i ustąpią miejsca nieprawdopodobnemu romansowi. Od dnia, w którym wstąpiła do Luna Nova, zarówno studenci, jak i profesorowie oczekiwali od niej tego, co najlepsze, często ignorując osiągnięcia innych. Imię „Cavendish” mówiło ludziom wszystko, co chcieli o niej wiedzieć, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. W pewnym momencie przyjęła te same oczekiwania wobec siebie i nieświadomie stały się klatką, z której nie mogła uciec.

Akko nigdy nie miała takich przymusów. Trzymała się standardów Lśniącego Rydwanu, które według niektórych były najniższą możliwą poprzeczką. Nikt nie spodziewał się niczego od zwykłego człowieka bez magicznego rodu, o którym można by mówić, ale Akko raz po raz świeciła jak gwiazda, coraz częściej niemal przyćmiewając samą Dianę. Nie minął nawet miesiąc od Festiwalu Samhain, kiedy dała zapierający dech w piersiach występ, który przyniósł nie tylko podziw dla magicznej sprawności, ale także śmiech i radość. Nie dość, że ktoś nie spodziewałby się tego po Atsuko Kagari, nikt nie pomyślałby, że Diana zrobiłaby coś takiego. Ponieważ Diana Cavendish się nie śmiała. Diana Cavendish nie wywoływała uśmiechu na ludziach.

Akko przeciwstawił się oczekiwaniom. Diana się do nich dostosowała. Surowa rzeczywistość tego objawienia sprawiła, że Diana zastanawiała się, czy to jest ścieżka, którą chce podążać, zawsze trzymając się oczekiwań innych. Czy chciała, żeby po wszystkich swoich osiągnięciach pojawiło się nieświeże „jak oczekiwano od Diany Cavendish”, czy też chciała czegoś więcej? Czy chciała zaskoczyć ludzi tym, co może i co zrobi?

Akko z pewnością zaskoczył Dianę, zakochując się w niej po wszystkim, co wydarzyło się między nimi do tej pory.

Kiedy Diana była w drodze na zajęcia, Akko w końcu osiągnęła swój limit. Została z tyłu i czekała, czekając prawie, aż zadzwoni dzwonek, zanim weszła do klasy. Klasa przeszła przez swój zwyczajowy tryb śmiechu z niej. Nie było jej nawet na swoim miejscu, zanim ktoś krzyknął do niej nieprzyjemny komentarz. Szybcy dobiegali do remisu.

\- Nie myśl, że nikt z nas nie widział, jak napadałeś na Dianę - powiedziała Mary.

\- Daj sobie spokój - powiedziała Blair. „Diana tylko była dla ciebie miła. Nie ma mowy, żeby kiedykolwiek przejmowała się żałosną, bezużyteczną czarownicą taką jak ty.

Akko miała dość tego znęcania się. Cała presja, która narastała w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, została nagle uwolniona podczas wietrzenia stulecia.

„Kogo obchodzi, czy lubię Dianę !? A co, jeśli mam do niej teraz coś. Jestem praktycznie jedyną wiedźmą, która nie żartuje jej od pierwszego dnia. Większość z was lizała jej buty za każdym razem, gdy podnosi stopę. - Och, Diano, jesteś taka mądra, niesamowita i doskonała. Daj mi spokój! Myślisz, że jestem żałosny? Ilu z was prosiło Dianę o pomoc w czymś? Wiem na pewno, że połowa z was z trudem zawiązuje buty bez niej. Wszyscy oczekujecie, że Diana rozwiąże wszystkie wasze problemy. Powinna być tutaj na liście płac jako doradca zawodowy! Myślisz, że jest tylko dla mnie miła? Myślisz, że ona obchodzi kogokolwiek z was? Nie zamierza się przewracać, żeby zaprzyjaźnić się z bandą pochlebców, takich jak ty! Nie zdecydowałem się polubić Diany w ten sposób i nie spodziewam się, że nagle zacznie mnie lubić.

Diana stała po drugiej stronie drzwi, z entuzjazmem słuchając krzyków Akko. Była tam od pierwszego słowa, zbyt zahipnotyzowana namiętną mową Akko, by wejść do pokoju i przerwać. Powinna była się spodziewać, że Akko w końcu przeciwstawi się swoim łobuzom. To nie było w stylu Akko, kiedy kładła się tego rodzaju rzeczy. Ale znowu tu była, przeciwstawiając się oczekiwaniom, nie tylko broniąc się, ale wzywając wszystkich, którzy ją źle traktowali. I żadna rzecz, którą powiedziała, nie była nieprawdziwa. Naprawdę musiała oddać go Akko, ale wiedziała, że jej koledzy z klasy będą przestraszeni tylko przez tak długi czas, zanim odpalą. Diana musiałaby interweniować. Weszła do klasy i ruszyła w stronę Akko z niezrównaną determinacją. Musiałaby zrobić coś, _czego nie zrobiłaby_ Diana Cavendish _._

„I nie jestem bezużyteczny!” - krzyknęła Akko. „Będę lepszy w magii i zrobię mnóstwo rzeczy, o których wy dupki nawet nie marzylibyście!”

Wszystkie oczy w klasie podążały za Dianą, gdy podeszła do Akko, która odwróciła się do niej, zaskoczona. - Och, Diano. Czym ty-"

Diana chwyciła twarz Akko w obie dłonie, zamknęła oczy i pocałowała Akko w usta.

Klasa sapnęła jak jedność. Kiedy Diana odsunęła się i otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła, że Akko była nie mniej zszokowana. _Jak to na przekór oczekiwaniom._

„Proszę, nie mów ciszej” - powiedziała spokojnie Akko, jakby nie pocałowała jej dopiero na oczach całej klasy. „Lekcja może jeszcze się nie zaczęła, ale nadal przeszkadzasz, a jeśli będziesz kontynuować, będę musiał upewnić się, że zostaniesz za to ukarany”.

Po czym odeszła i znalazła swoje miejsce na cmentarzu skamieniałych kolegów z klasy. Akko wciąż się nie poruszyła. Wydawało się, że oddychał.

\- Idź na swoje miejsce - powiedziała Diana. - Profesor będzie tu lada chwila.

Akko skinęła głową i pobiegła na swoje miejsce. Diana patrzyła, jak jej ramiona drżą lekko, gdy chichotała do siebie z tego, co się właśnie stało.

Diana nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu. Sprzeciw wobec oczekiwań z pewnością miał swój urok. Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy zrobi to ponownie. I znowu. I znowu.


	3. Kot włamywacz ze spiżarni deserów

### Podsumowanie:

> Wydział Luna Nova wdrożył środki, aby zapobiec wymykaniu się kolejnych studentów w nocy. Diana postanowiła położyć kres nocnym najazdom Akko na kuchnię, ale Akko jest gotowa użyć kobiecych podstępów, aby ją przechytrzyć, nieświadoma niebezpieczeństwa, jakie ją czeka ...

„Zachowanie Atsuko Kagari stało się absolutnie nie do przyjęcia!” - powiedział profesor Finnelan ze złością.

\- Kiedy jej zachowanie było kiedykolwiek akceptowalne? Profesor Lukić zachichotał.

 **[Ona jest po prostu wolnym duchem],** wrzasnęła profesor Ryby.

\- Nie bądź taki surowy dla dziewczyny - powiedział spokojnie profesor Holbrooke. "W końcu to ona jest odpowiedzialna za odrodzenie magii."

\- Tym bardziej, że powinna wyrosnąć z tych nawyków! - odparł Finnelan. - Tak ważnej wiedźmy nie można przyłapać na grzebaniu w kuchniach w środku nocy w poszukiwaniu deseru!

\- Formalnie rzecz biorąc, nikt jej nie złapał - powiedziała słabo Ursula. Profesorowie wiedzieli tylko, że Akko tam była, ponieważ następnego ranka brakowało ciasta. Zespół Zielonych był zajęty późnym zatrzymaniem, a to pozostawiło tylko jednego możliwego winowajcę.

 _Formalnie rzecz biorąc, ktoś ją złapał,_ pomyślała z poczuciem winy Diana. Ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć Ursuli, nie wtrącając się w to.

"To nie jest usprawiedliwienie!" Finnelan w połowie wrzasnął. „Jako profesorowie nie możemy sobie pozwolić na słabość do jakiegokolwiek ucznia, zwłaszcza takiego, który jest tak kłopotliwy jak Kagari! Diano, przyjaźnisz się z nią? Próbowałaś przemówić do niej rozsądnie?”

\- Akko to… garstka… - powiedziała z wahaniem Diana. Wiedziała, że odpowiedź była niewystarczająca, ale jej energia psychiczna była skupiona na stłumieniu pewnej linii myśli.

Finnelan potrząsnęła głową. „Nie chciałem tego robić, ale jeśli nikt z nas nie może kontrolować Kagari, nie mamy wyboru”. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała duży przedmiot; nie było na to miejsca w gabinecie dyrektora, w którym byli wszyscy profesorowie (plus Diana). Kiedy dym opadł, Diana rozpoznała obiekt jako klatkę, w której leżał gigantyczny pies. Przypominał owczarka niemieckiego, z wyjątkiem tego, że miał trzy głowy zamiast jednej.

„Cerberus”. Diana widziała ilustracje Cerberi w podręcznikach, ale nigdy osobiście. Źródła twierdziły, że byli najlepszymi psami stróżującymi, których nie można oszukać ani za pomocą magii, ani przyziemnymi środkami. W przeszłości byli wykorzystywani jako strażnicy więzienni, uniemożliwiając intruzom infiltrację lub ucieczkę więźniów. Posiadanie takiego w szkole było przesadą.

\- Czy posiadanie trójgłowego psa pilnującego magicznej szkoły nie jest już trochę skończone? - zapytała Ursula.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co masz na myśli, Ursula - powiedział Finnelan. „To jest dokładnie to, czego potrzebujemy. Jeśli Atsuko Kagari nie posłucha rozsądku, będziemy musieli umieścić w niej strach przed wydziałem Luna Nova!”

„Wydaje się to trochę ekstremalne” - powiedział Holbrooke. - Jestem pewien, że Diana może przekonać Akko, żeby się zachowywała. W międzyczasie Akko ma przywileje związane z deserem, dopóki ona się nie zachowa.

Diana skinęła głową, ale miała wrażenie, że przekonanie Akko do jej nocnych wycieczek jest poza jej zasięgiem. Nie udało jej się też zeszłej nocy. Gdyby powiedziano Akko, że nie może jeść deserów do posiłków, spróbuje tylko nadrobić deficyt, kradnąc je sama.

Finnelan wydobył garść amuletów. „Cerberus został wyszkolony, aby pozwalać niektórym ludziom przechodzić w nocy, o ile noszą jeden z nich na szyi”. Wręczyła po jednym każdemu profesorowi, a ostatniego oddała Dianie. Amulet pasował do jej dłoni. Był to totem w kształcie trójgłowego psa, wyrzeźbiony z ciemnego drewna i najwyraźniej polakierowany tojadem wilczym, sądząc po zapachu. Bez wątpienia Cerberus został wyszkolony w unikaniu zapachu. Prosta metoda, ale skuteczna. Jego potężne nosy tropiłyby kogokolwiek innego, a bestia ścigałaby ich, obezwładniając ich bez ranienia. Ufnie.

\- Równie dobrze możesz się z nią zapoznać - powiedział Finnelan Dianie. - Będziesz ją często widywać podczas swoich nocnych patroli.

Diana podeszła do klatki. Cerber, który do tej pory spał, obudził się i powąchał Diany. Otworzyła usta w tym, co liczyło się jako uśmiech psa.

\- Nazywa się Terror - powiedział Finnelan. Po drugiej stronie pokoju Ursula przełknęła ślinę.

Diana starała się zaakceptować bestię jako część Luna Nova. Pochyliła się blisko klatki. „Witaj w swoim nowym domu, Terror”.

Terror zaskowyczał w odpowiedzi i rzucił się do przodu, liżąc Dianę wszystkimi trzema językami. Kiedy magicznie pozbyła się śliniącego się psa na twarzy, zdecydowała, że nie podoba jej się najnowszy członek personelu szkoły.

\- Wydaje się raczej zabawna - powiedziała niepewnie Ursula. - Czy jesteśmy pewni, że Akko jej nie oswoi? Wydają się trochę do siebie podobni.

Diana oparła się pokusie odwrócenia się od Ursuli. W końcu skąd profesor mógł wiedzieć, jak Diana to zinterpretuje? - Tak, są do siebie podobni - powiedziała ponuro Diana. Przez resztę spotkania rozmyślała w milczeniu i rozmyślała nad tym, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy.

*******

To była ciemna i burzowa noc. Tym lepiej, żeby złodziej okradł szkołę niezauważony. Na nieszczęście dla wspomnianej złodziejki Diana Cavendish była czarownicą, która nie musi polegać na wzroku ani dźwięku, aby wykryć wichrzycieli.

Diana już wiedziała, kto wymyka się po godzinie policyjnej. Kto inny mógł to być? Jej zaklęcia wykryły tylko jedną osobę, a członkowie Zielonej Drużyny rzadko działali samotnie.

Rzeczywiście, kiedy dotarła do kuchni, nie znalazła nikogo innego jak Atsuko Kagari, który przeszukiwał spiżarnię, z małym dnem sterczącym w powietrzu, gdy przeszukiwała dolne półki. Diana rozpoznałaby ten dół wszędzie, aż po zbyt krótką spódniczkę.

"Tu jest! Cały dzień czekałem na tartę wiśniową! ” Akko powiedziała do siebie wesoło.

„Obawiam się, że będziesz czekać trochę dłużej, aby cieszyć się jednym” - oświadczyła Diana.

„Eek!” Akko wrzasnęła. Odwróciła się, ale wyraz jej przerażenia złagodniał, kiedy zobaczyła mówcę. - Och, to tylko ty, Diano. Przez chwilę się tam martwiłem ”.

„Co masz na myśli, mówiąc tylko o mnie?” - zapytała Diana. - Jestem na nocnym patrolu, a ty łamiesz godzinę policyjną. Możesz uniknąć kary, jeśli odłożysz tę tartę z powrotem i pozwolisz mi zabrać cię z powrotem do łóżka.

„Moje łóżko czy twoje?” - zapytała Akko.

"B-b-błagam cię pp-wybaczenie?" Diana prychnęła.

Akko zachichotała, słysząc reakcję Diany. - Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Diano. Nie wydasz mnie. Za bardzo mnie kochasz, żeby wpędzić mnie w kłopoty ”.

Miłość była być może silniejszym słowem, niż wolałaby Diana, ale poprawianie Akko mogłoby ją obrazić. I naturalnie musiałaby użyć tego samego terminu, aby odpowiedzieć. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiała. "Oczywiście, że cię kocham Akko, ale dlatego nie mogę pozwolić ci zejść w życie drobnej przestępczości!"  
„Aw, nie bądź takim kijem w błocie”, narzekała Akko. „To tylko jedna tarta”. Prawdę mówiąc, była to sześćdziesiąta dziewiąta tarta, którą ukradła podczas swojego pobytu w Luna Nova, ale kto to liczy?

„To kwestia zasad” - odpowiedziała Diana. „Co więcej, nie powinieneś wychodzić z łóżka po zmroku. Cierpki czy nie, powinieneś spać.

\- No dalej, Diano. Mówisz mi, że nigdy nie dałeś się ponieść myślom o jakiejś ciasteczce? ” Akko sugestywnie uniosła brew?

Umysł Diany chwycił się dwuznaczności. „C-co ty…”

Akko uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, podchodząc bliżej Diany, równoważąc tartę na jej dłoni. - Założę się, że nawet taki stylowy Cavendish jak ty chce dla siebie tartę. Nawet smak. ”

„Nie wiem, kim jesteś…”

Akko nachyliła się i szepnęła Dianie do ucha. „Założę się, że nie możesz się doczekać, kiedy włożysz usta do tej wiśni”

Mózg Diany był przeciążony. Paplała niezrozumiale, wywołując chichot Akko. Ominęła Diany i poklepała ją po plecach. - Nie martw się, Diano. Nie powiem nikomu, że byłaś po godzinie policyjnej, ponieważ myślałaś o _tartach._ ”

Diana nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć.

Akko mocno ugryzła swoją tartę, a wiśniowa maź kapała na jej palce. - Nie mów o tym, prawda - powiedział chytrze Akko. Położyła jeden ze swoich pokrytych wiśnią palców na ustach Diany. "Rozdać?"

Akko nie czekała na odpowiedź. Śmiejąc się z udanej kradzieży i oszukania władz, zniknęła w nocy, pozostawiając po sobie tylko smak wiśni.

*******

Nie trzeba dodawać, że Diana była zdumiona niemożnością złapania Akko. Była wręcz zawstydzona tym, jak łatwo pozwoliła się zdenerwować zwykłymi słowami, aż do tego stopnia, że została praktycznie obezwładniona. _Kobieta powinna mieć więcej opanowania_ , powiedziała sobie. Oczywiście, będąc kobietą z pulsem, była poddawana wszelkiego rodzaju niesmacznym komentarzom ze strony mężczyzn, ale byli to arystokracja, a ich rozwiązłość była ukryta pod pozorem szacunku i subtelności. Zeszłej nocy po raz pierwszy ktoś przemówił do Diany Cavendish tak lubieżnie lub bezczelnie. Diana nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy jest zirytowana tym, że najbardziej lubieżne rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek jej powiedziano, służą jej odwróceniu uwagi. Pozwoliła Akko grać na niej jak na skrzypcach. Co wstąpiło w tę dziewczynę? Diana zadała sobie pytanie. Akko zawsze była sprytna (być może „podstępny” to lepsze słowo), ale ostatnio była _uwodzicielska_ manipulując Dianą, używając jedynie podwójnych haseł - imponujący wyczyn, który ktoś może osiągnąć w swoim drugim języku. Diana mogła tylko zgadywać, skąd Akko nauczyła się takich dziwactw językowych, ale założyłaby się z posiadłości Cavendishów, że Amanda O'Neill ma z tym coś wspólnego. Prawdziwą tajemnicą było to, skąd Akko wiedziała, że taka metoda skutecznie ją wykolei.

Zgoda, było możliwe, że Akko wywnioskowała to z działań, które podjęła Diana, kiedy jej umysł… błądził. Byłoby bardziej szczere powiedzieć, że jej oczy błądziły. Diana zauważyła krótszą niż regulowaną spódniczkę Akko, co doprowadziło ją do tego, że zauważyła wysportowane, napięte, wiecznie poruszające się nogi Akko. Chcąc zachować szkolny strój, Diana wspomniała jej o długości spódnicy Akko, ale Akko odpowiedziała: „Co? Czy to Ci przeszkadza?" podczas kręcenia jej tyłkiem w jej kierunku. Co oczywiście sprawiło, że Diana zauważyła późniejszą postać Akko. Z tyłu, należy zauważyć, Diana miała mniej więcej spoliczkowanie podczas kryzysu rakietowego Noir. Podziękuj Dziewięciu Starszym Czarownicom, że wszyscy obserwujący byli zbyt zajęci pociskiem, by zauważyć, co zrobiła (choć prawdopodobnie Akko to zauważyła).

Diana nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że uważała Akko za atrakcyjną. Trudno było nie lubić kogoś tak żywiołowego, tak swobodnie emocjonalnego i energicznego. I oczywiście jej ciało było czymś innym. Po łataniu jej po wielu wypadkach od czasu, gdy nauczyła się latać, Diana miała pretekst, by zbadać mięśnie i strukturę kości Akko. Hormonalna nastolatka mogła położyć ręce tylko na tak miękkiej, gładkiej skórze, zanim stała się nałogiem. Nawet powściągliwa Diana Cavendish mogła przyznać, że była zainteresowana swoją przyjaciółką, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak postępować z takimi uczuciami poza bardzo restrykcyjnym systemem zalotów preferowanym przez szlachtę, więc nie zrobiła jeszcze nic, jeśli chodzi o jej atrakcyjność. Atrakcja, której Akko może być świadoma lub nie.

Ale Diana nie mogła pozwolić, by jej osobiste uczucia przeszkodziły jej w wypełnianiu obowiązków w Akademii Luna Nova. Poinformuje Akko o zakazie podawania deserów i zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby odwieść przyjaciółkę od ponownego łamania godziny policyjnej. Gdyby Akko ponownie odwiedziła kuchnię po godzinach, Diana nie ustąpiłaby, podejrzewała też Terror. Być może ścigany przez trójgłowego psa przekonałby ją, jak ważne jest przestrzeganie szkolnych zasad.

Och, kogo ona oszukała? Jedynym sposobem, aby powstrzymać Akko przed włóczeniem się po szkole w nocy, byłoby przywiązanie jej do łóżka.

Diana omal nie potknęła się o własne stopy, przetwarzając ten mentalny obraz. Ignorując jej zażenowanie, Diana podeszła do akademika Drużyny Czerwonej w nadziei, że odnajdzie Akko i położy kres nocnym spotkaniom dziewczyny z nielegalnymi deserami.

Zapukała do drzwi i czekała. Akko otworzyła je i na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. „Diana! Co tam?"

„Chodzi o to, że po zmroku musisz przestać zakradać się do kuchni”.

Akko zmarszczyła brwi. - Więc mówisz, że powinienem zakraść się do kuchni w ciągu dnia? To nie zadziała. Wróżki pracują tam w ciągu dnia. Po prostu stanęła mi na drodze ”.

Diana oparła się pokusie spojrzenia na twarz. Wiedziała, że Akko wygłupia się, opóźniając to, co nieuniknione. - Wiesz bardzo dobrze, o co mi chodzi, Akko. Koniec z rabowaniem szkolnych kuchni i łamaniem godziny policyjnej ”.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę się powstrzymać - powiedział Akko. „Desery smakują lepiej po północy”.

\- Lepiej naucz się się powstrzymywać - powiedziała Diana. „Profesorowie postanowili cofnąć ci przywileje związane z deserami, dopóki nie nauczysz się przestrzegać szkolnych zasad”.

"CO!?" - wrzasnęła Akko. „To tyrania! Czy wiesz, co będzie jutro na deser? ”

„Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Wiesz, że nie lubię słodyczy ”.

„Hmph. Jutrzejszy deser to babeczki z czerwonego aksamitu, Diana. _Babeczki z czerwonego aksamitu!_ Nie mogę ich przepuścić! ”

\- Przypuszczam, że to dla ciebie szkoda, Akko. Diana uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. „Dopadły cię konsekwencje twoich czynów. Zastanów się nad tym, podczas gdy wszyscy inni będą cieszyć się swoją babeczką ”. Chciała wyjść, ale powstrzymała się, by skomentować ostatni raz. „I nawet nie myśl o kradzieży jednego dla siebie”.

\- Jakbym pozwolił, żeby mnie to powstrzymało - powiedziała zrzędliwie Akko.

„Twoja zbytnia pewność siebie będzie zgubą” - odpowiedziała Diana. „Następnym razem nie ujdzie ci to na sucho”. Diana rozważała powiedzenie Akko o Cerberze, ale zdecydowała, że powinna pozwolić bestii na element zaskoczenia. Być może Terror przestraszy Akko do przestrzegania godziny policyjnej.

„To brzmi jak wyzwanie, Diano Cavendish! I nie przegram! ” Akko zatrzasnęła drzwi przed twarzą.

Diana pokręciła głową. _Może powinienem po prostu poczekać pod jej drzwiami, żeby zatrzymać ją w środku._ Jednak zrobienie tego spowodowałoby zaniedbanie jej nocnych obowiązków patrolowych i nie chciała sobie wyobrazić, jak Akko zmieniłaby jej graniczne zachowanie prześladowcy. Wzdychając głęboko, Diana przygotowała się na kolejną noc pościgu za Akko.

*******

Naturalnie Akko nie pozwoliła, by ostrzeżenie Diany ją powstrzymało, ani nawet skłoniło ją do rozważenia, że coś się zmieniło. Na zewnątrz czekała na nią czerwona aksamitna babeczka, do diabła z Cavendishami!

Wciąż ubrana w mundurek szkolny Akko wymknęła się ze swojego pokoju w akademiku o północy. Na palcach przeszła przez korytarze i skierowała się do kuchni, co nie stanowiło dla niej problemu w ciemności - potrafiła to zrobić nawet we śnie.

Otworzyła drzwi i wślizgnęła się do kuchni, kierując się w stronę spiżarni z deserami. Babeczki powinny być przygotowane na noc przed podaniem, aby nadal były świeże. Akko przeszukiwała półki, aż znalazła je, wspaniałą skarbnicę. To była poważna walka, aby wziąć tylko jedną. Może i jest złodziejką, ale nie była chciwa.

Akko zerwała jedną z babeczek i uniosła ją, żeby podziwiać ją w świetle księżyca. Piękne, karmazynowe ciało z czekolady, delikatna warstwa kremowego kremu z serka, cukierki nabijające się po jego powierzchni niczym gwiazdy na nocnym niebie. To był wspaniały widok. I to wszystko należało do Akko. _Weź to, starzy profesorowie. Nie możesz odmówić mi takiej uczty!_

\- Odłożysz to teraz, Akko.

Powinna się tego spodziewać, ale Akko wciąż podskakiwała na dźwięk głosu Diany. - Nie strasz mnie tak, Diano - powiedziała, odwracając się twarzą do rywalki, oświetlonej jej różdżką.

„Nie żartuję, Akko. Odłóż babeczkę z powrotem i wróć do swojego dormitorium ”.

Akko uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Wiesz co, wrócę do mojego akademika, jeśli pójdziesz ze mną.

Nawet w słabym świetle różdżki Akko mogła się zarumienić w odpowiedzi. „A-Akko, mówię poważnie! Ty-"

\- Ja też mówię poważnie - powiedział Akko. „Och, moglibyśmy wrócić do twojego dormitorium, jeśli wolisz” - dodała, mrugając.

Diana z frustracji tupnęła nogą. - Nie próbuj mnie rozpraszać. Próbowała utrzymać swój głos na niskim poziomie. „Łamiesz godzinę policyjną i…”

Akko zachichotała, przerywając koncentrację Diany i sprawiając, że ucichła. To było zbyt łatwe. Musiałaby podziękować Amandzie za pomoc tutaj. Najwyraźniej Diana miała do niej coś dobrego, sądząc po tym, ile razy Amanda przyłapała ją na wpatrywaniu się w nogi Akko. Akko nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć (zarumieniła się, gdy usłyszała to po raz pierwszy), ale nie miała żadnych skrupułów, wykorzystując to na swoją korzyść. Amanda zasugerowała, że flirt z Dianą wystarczy, by wykoleić jej tok myślenia i pozwolić jej ujść na sucho wszystko, czego zapragnie.

Jedyną trudnością było upewnienie się, że zachowuje powagę i nie denerwuje się.

\- Nie musisz być taka nieśmiała, Diano. Jest nas tu tylko we dwoje ”.

Diana starała się zignorować komentarze Akko. „Czy naprawdę chcesz być zapamiętany w tej szkole? Nikt o lepkich palcach nie radzi sobie dobrze?

Akko wypuściła pierś. „Phantom Thief of the Patisserie!”

\- Myślę, że masz na myśli włamywacza kota ze spiżarni - powiedziała sucho Diana.

„Och, nie bądź taki zgorzkniały. To nie wszystko, do czego jestem dobry. Są tu inne rzeczy, które mogę ukraść - powiedziała Akko, zastawiając swoją pułapkę.

„A co by to było ze mnie?” - powiedziała Diana, biorąc przynętę.

\- Pocałunek - mruknęła Akko.

Reakcja Diany była natychmiastowa. Jej rumieniec przeszedł z jasnoróżowego do tak jaskrawoczerwonego, że praktycznie rozświetlił kuchnię. Właściwie cofnęła się w szoku, wymachując rękami i otwartymi ustami.

„T-nie-byś nie!” Diana wyjąkała. „T-takie zachowanie nie jest odpowiednie!”

\- Nie odrzucasz mnie - powiedziała cicho Akko. Oczywiście Diana miała rację. Nie mogła po prostu wstać i pocałować swojego rywala niespodziewanie. Ale Diana o tym nie wiedziała i jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie sprawdziła swojego blefu, Akko była jasna. Dopóki Diana nie zauważyła, że twarz Akko zabarwiła się na ten pomysł.

Niestety dla Akko, Diana nie była łatwa do oszukania. „Nawet ty nie posunąłbyś się tak daleko tylko po to, żeby uciec z przekąską o północy” - powiedziała z pewną pewnością siebie. „Spróbuj jak możesz, ale mnie nie uwiedziesz, Atsuko Kagari.”

 _Cóż, to nie działa,_ pomyślała Akko. _Muszę iść dalej._ „Och, prawda?” - powiedziała Akko swoim najbardziej uwodzicielskim głosem. Akko położyła babeczkę na pobliskim stole i podniosła ręce do przodu munduru. Zaczęła go rozpinać.

"C-co ty robisz?" Diana sapnęła, ale Akko ją zignorowała. Rozpięła oba guziki kurtki bez rękawów munduru i odciągnęła ją z powrotem. Potem zabrała się do pracy nad guzikami koszuli, odpinając je w kusząco wolnym tempie. Diana przyglądała się temu z melanżem przerażenia i erotycznej fascynacji. W miarę jak Akko wykonywała striptiz, jej stanik stał się widoczny, a kolor i wzór były ukryte w ciemności.

\- Nie-nie, Akko - krzyknęła Diana. „Zabraniam ci kontynuować.”

Akko zatrzymała się z rękami na dole koszuli. „W porządku, skoro tak mówisz”. Potem uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. „Ups, moja ręka się poślizgnęła”. Ostatni guzik został rozpięty, a koszula rozsunęła się, ukazując płaski brzuch i uroczy, mały pępek. Akko położyła dłoń na jej biodrze i uniosła brew, patrząc na zachwyconą rywalkę. „Widzisz coś, co lubisz?

 _Co ja do diabła robię?_ W tym momencie była daleko poza flirtowaniem. Prawie zbliżała się teraz do Diany. _Pomyśli, że mówię poważnie!_ Starała się myśleć, że byłoby to złe, dopóki nie przypomniała sobie, że Amanda nigdy nie pozwoli jej przeżyć, jeśli złapie wiatr na wybryki Akko. Była zdenerwowana z tą całą sprawą femme fatale. Akko osiągnęła swój limit, pot zaczął się skraplać, ręce zaczęły się trząść. To było wszystko, czego mogła zrobić, żeby nie majstrować przy guzikach koszuli. Utrzymywanie kontaktu wzrokowego z Dianą prawie ją zniszczyło.

Diana nic z tego nie zauważyła, bo zarumieniła się tak mocno i gorąco, że mogłaby przesłonić wszystkie sprzęty kuchenne. „A-tsu-ko Ka-ga-ri” - krzyknęła Diana przez zęby. - Przysięgam na honor jako Cavendish, jeśli choćby…

 **„ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!”**

Trzęsące się miską wycie rozległo się echem po korytarzach.

"Co to było?" Akko pisnęła.

\- Najnowsze zabezpieczenia szkoły - odpowiedziała chłodno Diana. - Próbowałem ci powiedzieć, że tym razem nie uciekniesz.

„Profesorowie mają jakiegoś potwora tylko po to, żeby chronić desery?”

\- Tak, profesor Finnelan. A konkretnie to Cerberus. Nazywa się Terror. Graj dobrze ”.

\- Po prostu zostawisz mnie, żebym sam się tym zajął?

"Tak. Sprowadziłeś to na siebie ”.

„Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Możesz zapomnieć o tym pocałunku! ”

Akko machała dziko, ponownie chwytając babeczkę i wyskakując na korytarz, jej rozpięta koszula trzepotała za nią jak peleryna.

Diana westchnęła. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała ruszyć za Akko, nawet gdyby miała na celu upewnienie się, że dziewczyna nie ucieknie z Cerbera.

Wyszła z kuchni i prawie została oszołomiona przez gigantycznego psa, który ścigał jej przyjaciółkę. We wszystkich sześciu oczach było morderstwo, a Diana miała coraz większe podejrzenie, że Akko będzie desperacko potrzebować jej pomocy.

Bez chwili zwłoki wyczarowała miotłę i odleciała w pościgu. Terror ogarnął Akko, która nie mogła się równać z potęgą galopu bestii. Cerber warknął, zbliżając się do swojej ofiary, szczękając zaciekle w oczekiwaniu na schwytanie.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!” Akko wrzasnęła. „DIAAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! POMÓŻ MI!"

„Tak się dzieje, gdy łamiesz zasady” - powiedziała Diana, lecąc nad głową.

„ZJEŚĆ MNIE !!”

„To ironiczne, prawda? Wyszedłeś na przekąskę o północy, a teraz wyjdziesz na przekąskę o północy ”.

„JEŚLI MNIE NIE RATUJĘ, BĘDĘ CIĘ NA ZAWSZE, TY GŁOWO MORSKIE !!”

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedziała Diana z lekkim śmiechem. Zanurzyła się nisko na miotle i chwyciła wolną rękę Akko.

Kiedy podniosła miotłę, by zabrać ją w bezpieczne miejsce, Cerberus ugryzł koniec miotły, wysyłając dwie czarownice, które krążyły w powietrzu, by wylądować w stosie. Akko i Diana wyprostowały się w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak Terror łamie miotłę na pół jednym kęsem.

\- Hm, myślę, że będziemy potrzebować nowego planu ucieczki - powiedziała cicho Diana.

„Hmm, nie wiem, a co powiesz na RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !!”

Akko odbiegła z pełną prędkością z Dianą u boku. Cerber nie był daleko w tyle. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim poczuli jego oddech na karkach. Jedna z głów pstryknęła Akko, która zatrzymała głowę tylko dlatego, że się uchyliła.

 _„Scrylla!”_ Diana krzyknęła, wskazując różdżką za siebie, mając nadzieję, że spowolni Cerberusa. W pośpiechu zapomniała, że Cerberi są odporne na magię. Bestia była ledwo dotknięta, nawet przez jej potężną magię.

„To się nie uda!” - wrzasnęła Akko. Wyciągnęła różdżkę. _„Metamorphie Faciesse!”_

Akko zniknął w kłębie dymu. Diana zauważyła znajomo wyglądającą mysz biegnącą z babeczką nad głową. Rzuciła własne zaklęcie transformacji i podążyła za Akko w postaci kota.

\- Hej, smarkowe spodnie - wrzasnął Akko. „Jak mamy się z tego wydostać? To nas rozbije na kawałki! ”

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, będzie cię to tylko przeżuwać na kawałki - odpowiedziała Diana. „Wyszkolono go, aby nie jadł nocnego patrolu”.

Akko jęknęła. - No dalej, Diano. Musisz mi w tym pomóc! ”

„Nie martw się, Akko, mam plan. Chodź za mną." Diana wyszła na prowadzenie i skierowała się do schowka na miotły, którego drzwi, jak wiedziała, zostały otwarte. Już miała je zamknąć, kiedy została ostrzeżona o obecności Akko w kuchni.

Rzeczywiście, drzwi były nadal otwarte. Dwie przemienione wiedźmy rzuciły się w bezpieczne miejsce, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W samą porę - szczęki Terrora zatrzasnęły się, tak jak drzwi. Warknięcie Cerbera nie ustawało, ale dziewczyny starały się to zignorować.

Akko odetchnęła z ulgą. „Myślałem, że umarłem”. Ugryzła swoją źle zdobytą babeczkę.

Diana zamachnęła się łapą w babeczkę. „Nie zachowałem twojej skóry tylko po to, żebyś mógł cieszyć się kradzionymi towarami”.

\- Daj spokój, dobrze - wymamrotała Akko z ustami pełnymi babeczki.

Diana znów uderzyła w babeczkę, ale Akko uniknęła jej, używając swojego maleńkiego ciała, by wykorzystać zamkniętą przestrzeń.

"To jest niedorzeczne." Diana zanegowała zaklęcie transformacji, a potem Akko. Ale zapomniała wziąć pod uwagę, że w schowku na miotły, pełnym zapasów, nie było dość miejsca dla dwóch osób. W rezultacie Diana i Akko stały bardzo blisko siebie.

Diana starała się nie zemdleć z nerwów. Twarz Akko była schowana we włosach, co uznała za przyjemne, ale przerażające.

Akko żałowała, że rozpięła wcześniej koszulę; Diana Diany spoczywała na jej nagiej talii. Nagle cały akt femme fatale przestał być zabawny, a raczej zawstydzający.

Ich wzajemne podniecenie zostało przerwane kilkoma głośnymi pociągnięciami po drugiej stronie drzwi. Cerber przestał warczeć i wyglądał, jakby szukał zapachu, który rozpoznał…

Diana przypomniała sobie amulet na szyi. „Akko, czy widzisz amulet na mojej szyi?”

„Nie, ale czuję to. Trochę przyciska się do mojej klatki piersiowej ”. To nie jedyna rzecz, pomyślała Akko.

„Cerberus jest wyszkolony, aby unikać osób noszących jeden z tych amuletów. Jeśli zamaskujemy twój zapach amuletem, może cię to zostawić w spokoju ”.

"To wspaniale!" - powiedział Akko, uradowany na myśl, że nie zostanie zjedzony. "Jak to zrobimy?"

„Już zakrywa mój zapach, więc jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to…” Diana nerwowo odchrząknęła, „… bądź na tyle blisko, że maskuje również twój zapach”.

Akko prawie dostała ataku serca. _Podejdź bliżej!? Praktycznie się przytulamy!_ „Zmyślasz!”

"Zapewniam cię, Akko, nie jestem."

"T-chcesz tylko mojego ciała, prawda?"

„Jeśli wolisz, mogłabym wyjść sama, a ty możesz zostać do rana” - powiedziała Diana, bez jakiegokolwiek zamiaru realizacji tej alternatywy. Jakby mogła zostawić swojego przyjaciela.

"W porządku!" Akko odrzuciła swoje rezerwacje i wykorzystała wolną rękę (trzymała babeczkę nawet teraz), by przyciągnąć Dianę jeszcze bliżej, wsuwając ją w jej plecy. Diana westchnęła zaskoczona nagłym kontaktem. Szybko doszła do siebie i postąpiła zgodnie z ich zaimprowizowaną strategią, przesuwając dłonią po nagiej talii Akko, aż dotarła do kręgosłupa dziewczyny, po czym wciągnęła ją głęboko. Drugą ręką ciągnęła Akko za ramiona. Akko musnęła szyję Diany, wydając jej pisk. Ich przypadkowy uścisk sprawił, że obie dziewczyny były bardzo zażenowane dla siebie i dla siebie nawzajem, ale niewiele więcej mogły zrobić.

Cerber pociągnął nosem i powąchał, a potem parsknął z obrzydzeniem. Dziewczyny usłyszały ciężkie kroki na korytarzu iw oddali, aż całkowicie ucichły.

„Czy to zniknęło?” - zapytała Akko głosem stłumionym przez włosy Diany.

\- Poczekajmy trochę dłużej, dla pewności - powiedziała Diana.

Czekali piekielnie wieczne pięć minut, z których każda spędzała czas martwiąc się, że druga może poczuć ich pot. Kiedy upewnili się, że Cerber jest wystarczająco daleko, rozdzielili się, przywiązując do przeciwległych ścian szafy.

"Dzięki Bogu!" - powiedział Akko. „Teraz mogę zjeść moją babeczkę!” Wiedziała, że musi go zjeść szybko, zanim Diana będzie mogła go stąd zabrać.

Nie mogąc zawieść, Diana próbowała wyrwać babeczkę Akko, nie pozwalając dziewczynie się wynagrodzić za złamanie zasad. „Akko, jesteś niepoprawny!”

"Wiesz, że mnie kochasz!" - powiedziała radośnie Akko. Po kolejnym kęsie ciastko zniknęło, nie licząc lukru wokół ust. „Cóż, najwyższy czas, żebym poszła spać. Dobranoc, Diano.

Akko otworzyła drzwi szafy i próbowała wyjść, ale Diana nie zamierzała pozwolić jej uciec bez kary. Diana złapała Akko za ramię, ale potknęła się, kiedy ruszyła za nią. Obie dziewczyny wypadły z szafy w upadku. Akko wylądowała na podłodze, a Diana na niej.

Mówiąc konkretnie, usta Diany wylądowały na ustach Akko. _Tak miękki,_ pomyślała krótko Diana.

Zatoczyła się do tyłu, zawstydzona nie do uwierzenia. Czy właśnie pocałowałem Akko !?

Akko uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i rzuciła żartem, by przejąć przewagę i ukryć własne zakłopotanie. „To jedyny sposób na wyjście z ukrycia”.

Mózg Diany był tak przeciążony, że nawet nie zaprotestowała, kiedy Akko poszła spać. Zaprowadziła ją nawet do dormitorium drużyny Czerwonej, żeby upewnić się, że nie wpadnie w żadne kolejne kłopoty z Cerberusem.

Następnego dnia odbyło się kolejne spotkanie nauczycieli. Profesor Finnelan szalał nad brakującą babeczką. Diana oczywiście nic nie powiedziała. Przyznanie się do wiedzy o kradzieży Akko wywołałoby tylko pytania, na które nie chciała odpowiadać.

\- Nie musisz się tak stresować, Anne - powiedział spokojnie Holbrooke. „W końcu to tylko babeczka”.

Diana przypomniała sobie jego smak na ustach Akko i uśmiechnęła się. - Przypuszczam, że możemy pozwolić jej na jedną małą ucztę.


	4. Szanuj motto rodziny!

### Podsumowanie:

> Daryl przywołuje Akko i Dianę do posiadłości Cavendish i przez wymyślony zestaw okoliczności Akko zostaje zepsuty, jak sądzę * wzrusza ramionami *

### Uwagi:

> Ten fik jest nieprzyzwoicie spóźniony i zmęczyłem się nim około 2500 znaków słownych i prawdopodobnie pokazuje D: przepraszam jeśli to bzdury

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308466/chapters/35638647#chapter_4_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Na miesiąc przed rozpoczęciem wakacji Diana odwiedziła pokój w akademiku zespołu Red Team, szukając Akko.

\- Hej, Diana - przywitała się radośnie Akko. "Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?"

Diana rozejrzała się po pokoju. "Czy Lotte i Sucy wyszły?"

"Tak! Poszli na randkę na grzyby ”.

„Ja… nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że coś takiego istnieje”.

Akko wzruszył ramionami. „Sucy to Sucy, a Lotte lubi ją uszczęśliwiać”.

Diana mądrze skinęła głową, jakby opowiadała o uczuciach.

„Więc czego chciałeś?” - ponownie zapytała Akko.

Diana nerwowo odchrząknęła. „Czy masz jakieś plany na nadchodzące letnie wakacje?” zapytała.

Akko podrapała się po głowie, wyciskając mózg w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. „Nie sądzę. Dlaczego pytasz."

\- Cóż - Diana przerwała, wiercąc się w sposób najbardziej nie podobny do Diany. „Właśnie otrzymałem list od cioci Daryl”.

"Co!? Ta wredna pani? Co ona chce?" Akko prychnęła w oczekiwaniu na kolejny plan przeciwko Dianie, coś, czego po prostu by nie poparła. Ciotka Diany powinna być wdzięczna, że jej siostrzenica uratowała ją przed byciem sękatym, starym korzeniem do końca życia.

\- Prosiła, żebym przyjechał do rezydencji na letnie wakacje. Najwyraźniej musi przedyskutować ze mną sprawę dotyczącą mojej roli głowy rodziny. I zanim zapytasz, nie powiedziała nic więcej na ten temat. Ponadto poleciła mi zabrać ze sobą mojego najbliższego towarzysza ”.

"Naprawdę?" - zapytała Akko. "Zastanawiam się dlaczego."

Ramiona Diany nie tylko wzruszyły ramionami, ale opadły. „Znowu była powściągliwa w tej sprawie”. W rzeczywistości Daryl specjalnie zasugerował, żeby zabrała ze sobą Akko, słusznie zakładając, że to ona będzie pierwszym wyborem Diany. Bez wątpienia Daryl widział, jak Diana i Akko wspólnie radzili sobie z kryzysem rakietowym Noir i wywnioskowali, że zbliżyli się do siebie od czasu wtargnięcia Akko do ich posiadłości. Niemniej jednak Diana nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej ciotka będzie chciała ponownie zobaczyć Akko po tych wydarzeniach. Być może okoliczności były poza kontrolą Daryla, pomyślał, że wywołałoby to zupełnie nowy zestaw pytań.

„Może martwi się, że będziesz samotny bez przyjaciela” - zasugerowała Akko.

\- Nie musi się martwić - powiedziała uroczyście Diana. „Jestem przyzwyczajony do samotności”. Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu gestem, który był zarówno naprawdę fajny, jak i trochę gorący. _Założę się, że nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to robi,_ pomyślała Akko. _A może robi to, żeby pokazać, jaka jest fajna. „Spójrz na mnie, jestem piękną, ponurą, torturowaną duszą”._ Ale Akko musiała przyznać, że wyglądało to naprawdę fajnie. Gdybyś był w tego typu rzeczach.

„Ooh, a co jeśli twoja ciotka próbuje cię zmusić do ślubu czy coś w tym stylu?” - powiedział Akko. „Takie rzeczy zdarzają się arystokratom przez cały czas! Może chce zweryfikować twojego _najbliższego towarzysza_ i złapać cię! ”

\- Bardzo wątpię, że właśnie to planuje - powiedziała krótko Diana. _Jakby Daryl kiedykolwiek pochwalił moje poślubienie Akko,_ pomyślała Diana. _Nie, żebym miał zamiar poślubić Akko. Ale to nie znaczy, że jestem całkowicie przeciwny temu pomysłowi - ale to nie ma znaczenia. Nie wychodzę teraz za mąż, a Akko i tak nie jest zainteresowana poślubieniem mnie._

„Wow, Diano, nawet nie dałaś mi pierścionka” - zażartował Akko. - Wy, szlachetni, jesteście dość skąpi.

Diana przewróciła oczami, ale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś niewrażliwy na kłopoty finansowe mojej rodziny”.

„Przepraszam Diano, ale jesteśmy za młodzi, żeby się pobrać. Może za kilka lat ”

Serce Diany zabiło mocniej na te słowa, ale nie zamierzała o tym powiedzieć Akko. W rzeczywistości odbiła się, zwracając się wprost do niej, mówiąc jej słowami Akko. „Czy to obietnica?”

Akko zaśmiała się, odwracając się, by ukryć róż na policzkach.

Diana uśmiechnęła się, widząc swoje zwycięstwo. - Więc, Akko. Będziesz mi towarzyszyć tego lata? W porządku, jeśli nie chcesz. Mógłbym zapytać Hannah lub Barbarę…

"Zrobię to!" - powiedziała szybko Akko, odwracając się i chwytając Diany za ręce. „Nie martw się, Diano! Nie pozwolę, żeby ta zła wiedźma zrobiła ci coś złego. Możesz na mnie liczyć!"

Diana uśmiechnęła się, przytłoczona entuzjazmem Akko. - Nie ma nikogo, kogo wolałabym mieć przy sobie.

*******

Rozpoczęły się letnie wakacje i Akko i Diana wyruszyli do Cavendish Manor na jednej miotle z bagażami.

Diana zastanawiała się, dlaczego zaproponowała, aby oboje podróżowali na tej samej miotle. Nie miało to żadnego logicznego sensu. Zawsze lepiej było, aby dwie wiedźmy miały miotłę, nawet jeśli jedna miała służyć jako zapasowa. Akko nie zakwestionowała jej sugestii, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Diana powiedziała, że powinna latać na miotle, a Diana będzie pasażerem. Japonka bardzo chciała udowodnić, że jej umiejętności latania uległy poprawie.

Wyszli z leyline bez żadnych incydentów i popłynęli w kierunku posiadłości Cavendishów. Akko naprawdę się polepszyło, nie żeby Diana kiedykolwiek w nią wątpiła. W tym roku naprawdę zrobiła zdumiewające postępy. Jako jej wychowawczyni, Diana była dumna z Akko. _Naprawdę powinnam częściej ją chwalić,_ pomyślała bezmyślnie Diana, gdy wylądowali przed dworem.

„Oto jesteśmy” - oświadczył Akko. „Kolejne bezproblemowe lądowanie w Akko Airlines!”

\- Dobra robota, Akko - powiedziała Diana. Zsunęła ramiona ze zwyczajowej pozycji „bezpiecznego sposobu trzymania jeźdźca miotły” do „przytulania swojej kumpelki w talii”.

„Wuh!” - wypaliła Akko. _Czy to jest rzecz, którą teraz robimy? Nie dostałem notatki!_ \- Um, Diana? - zapytała nieśmiało. "Co robisz?"

\- Nagradzam cię za to, że jesteś dobrym lotnikiem - odezwały się usta Diany. Następnie, jakby kontrolowana przez tajemniczą siłę, jej ciało przytuliło się bliżej Akko, przyciągając ją do mocniejszego uścisku i wtulając w tył jej szyi.

„III powinienem częściej Cię podwieźć!” Akko jąkała się nieśmiało. Nowo odkryta przyczepność Diany była trochę dziwna, ale Akko nie narzekała. Wszystko dla miłego uścisku od ładnej dziewczyny.

Sama Diana nie rozumiała swoich własnych działań. _Co mnie spotkało? To jest całkowicie niewłaściwe. Dzięki Bogu, że Akko wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko._ Wyplątanie się z Akko i zejście z miotły wymagało wspólnego wysiłku umysłowego. Akko poszła w jego ślady i podeszli do rezydencji. Anna spotkała ich przy drzwiach i zaprowadziła do jadalni, gdzie czekał na nich Daryl.

Ciotka Diany siedziała u szczytu stołu. Tym razem miała na sobie garnitur, wszystko w interesach. Akko była pod wrażeniem tego, jak ktoś o takich cechach jak Diana mógł myśleć i zachowywać się tak inaczej. Życzliwość nie miała charakteru genetycznego i należało się jej nauczyć, lekcja, której Daryl najwyraźniej przegapił.

\- Witaj w domu, Diana, kochanie - powiedział Daryl, jakby nie zaatakowała swojej siostrzenicy wężami podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. - A oto zwykła wiedźma. Atsuko Kagari, prawda? Wiedziałem, że ją ze sobą pociągniesz.

\- Cześć ciociu - powiedział Akko, siadając przy stole, a za nią Diana. „Czy nadal jesteś zły?”

\- Nie - odpowiedział Daryl. „Moja licencja wygasła i nie byłem jeszcze w biurze zezwoleń, aby uzyskać nowe”.

\- Co jest tak ważne, że zadzwoniłeś nie tylko do mnie, ale także do Akko - zażądała Diana.

„Nie ma potrzeby na mnie warknąć. O Boże, młodzi w dzisiejszych czasach nie mają manier. Nie martw się swoją śliczną, małą główką. Powiem ci wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć. Musimy porozmawiać o Klątwie Cavendisha - powiedział dramatycznie Daryl.

„Twoja rodzina ma klątwę?” - zapytał Akko Diany. "To jest takie fajne."

„Dom Cavendishów nie ma takiej dolegliwości” - powiedziała Diana. „Chyba że policzysz klątwę dalszej rodziny”.

\- Okej, to naprawdę nie jest klątwa, ale jestem frajerem aliteracji - przyznał Daryl. „Ale to nie jest coś, o czym mógłbyś wiedzieć. To tajemnica przekazywana z głowy na głowę. Bernadette powiedziała mi, zanim umarła, a ja zostałem pełnomocnikiem rodziny. Byłaś za młoda, żeby twoja matka mogła ci o tym powiedzieć, a ty i ja ostatnio nie rozmawialiśmy właściwie. Albo kiedykolwiek ”.

„A czyja to wina?” - zapytała Diana. „Nie zrobiłem nic, by zasłużyć na twoją pogardę, poza utrzymaniem ideałów naszej rodziny”.

Daryl uniósł brew. - Twoja pokojówka nauczyła cię szyć, żeby zszyć całą moją garderobę - powiedziała.

\- Wyświadczyłem ci przysługę - powiedziała bez winy Diana. „Twoje wyczucie mody było wtedy jeszcze bardziej mizerne”.

\- Wow, zjadliwy - skomentował Akko.

\- Chodzi o to - ciągnął Daryl - że są rzeczy o naszej rodzinie, o których nawet córka marnotrawna nie wie. W każdym razie Klątwa Cavendisha. Kiedy założycielka naszej rodziny, wielka czarownica Beatrix, założyła nasz dom na zasadzie „uczucia”, wiedziała, że głowa rodziny zawsze będzie narażona na zepsucie przez władzę i chciwość i zapomni o rodzinnych ideałach powszechnej dobroci. ”

\- Mówisz z doświadczenia - powiedziała chłodno Diana.

\- Spróbuj raz sprzedać rodzinną pamiątkę, a nigdy nie usłyszysz końca - jęknął Daryl. „Aby zapobiec pokusie przyszłych głów rodziny, Beatrix rzuciła potężne zaklęcie i włączyła je do rytuału wniebowzięcia. Ten, na którym występowałaś w zeszłym roku, Diano ”.

\- Więc mówisz, że Diana ma tę klątwę? - zapytała Akko. Daryl skinął głową. „Ale co to robi?”

\- Nie martw się, Akko - zapewniła ją Diana, kładąc dłoń na dłoni Akko. „Czymkolwiek jest zaklęcie, jestem pewien, że mój przodek nie sprawi mi zbyt wiele kłopotów”.

Daryl parsknął. „Nie byłbym taki pewien. Wkrótce możesz żałować, że straciłeś stanowisko głowy rodziny ”.

\- Wątpię - powiedziała Diana.

„Klątwa ma na celu upewnienie się, że głowa nigdy nie zapomni głównej zasady i motta naszej rodziny:„ uczucie ”. Ma to na celu utrzymanie Cavendishów wszystkich życzliwych, bezinteresownych i humanitarnych. Widzicie, klątwa aktywuje się, gdy głowa nie była wystarczająco czuła przez pewien czas. Im dłużej głowa kręci się bez okazywania uczuć, tym jest gorzej ”.

\- A jaki dokładnie jest efekt tego zaklęcia, gdy zostanie aktywowany?

„Mówiąc najprościej, _sprawia_ , _że_ jesteś czuły. Ciało głowy będzie nieodparcie przyciągane do innych, dopóki głowa nie okaże wystarczającej ilości uczuć, aby nadrobić ich deficyt. Im dłużej się trzymasz, tym gorzej ”.

\- Nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo - powiedziała Diana. „To wszystko jest nonsensem”.

"O? Klątwa już zadziałała ”.

„A skąd to wiesz?”

"Cóż, trzymasz Atsuko za rękę."

Oczy Diany opadły w dół. To była prawda. Nieświadomie splotła swoje palce z palcami Akko i delikatnie głaskała kciukiem dłoń przyjaciółki. _Kiedy to się stało?_

„Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?” Diana syknęła do Akko.

\- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać - powiedziała słabo Akko. Nagle zrozumiała, dlaczego Diana już wcześniej była na niej na miotle.

Diana ubolewała, _że Akko cały czas musiała się nauczyć, jak ważne jest czekanie na swoją kolej na rozmowę_ .

„Czy wy dwoje regularnie trzymacie się za ręce?” - zapytał przebiegle Daryl. „Nigdy nie wspomniałeś o statusie swojego związku”.

„A-Akko to tylko przyjaciel” - wyjąkała Diana.

"Naprawdę?" - zapytał Daryl. „Cóż, to może być niezręczne. Mówiłem ci, żebyś przyprowadził swojego najbliższego towarzysza. Pomyśleć, że dziedziczka Cavendishów nie zna randek. Nasza rodzina naprawdę idzie do psów ”.

„Dlaczego miałoby to być problemem, że przyjaźnię się tylko z Dianą?” - zapytała Akko, bojąc się odpowiedzi. _Czy nie wystarczy mi pomóc jej z tą klątwą?_

„Widzisz, najszybszym sposobem na pozbycie się nagromadzonej klątwy jest blask intymności z inną osobą. Klątwa wymaga, aby głowa była życzliwa i przyjazna dla każdego, kogo spotka. Efekty pojawiają się, gdy głowa nie spełnia tych standardów. Uznałem, że Diana jest zbyt nieśmiała i formalna, aby spełnić wymagania klątwy. Jej matka nie miała z tym problemu, tak jak ona pochylała się do tyłu, aby pomóc każdemu, kto o to poprosił. Przypuszczam, że to jedna rzecz, którą zrobiła dobrze ”.

\- Jeśli jestem zbyt niemiła jak na upodobanie klątwy - powiedziała Diana. „Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak to na ciebie wpłynęło”.

Daryl westchnął ciężko. „Czy to nie jest prawda? Mam wiele mocnych stron, ale przywiązanie do nieznajomych nie jest jedną z nich. Nie masz pojęcia, ile pieniędzy wydałem na eskortę, próbując nadążyć za klątwą ”.

„Diana, co ona rozumie przez„ eskortę ”? - zapytała Akko.

Diana zignorowała ją ze względu na swój spokój. - Więc mówisz, że zaprosiłeś tutaj Akko, żeby mogła… pomóc mi z tą klątwą?

\- To istota tego - powiedział Daryl. „Pomyślałem, że nie możesz wyprzedzić klątwy swoją sztywną postawą, zwłaszcza jeśli nie wiesz, jak uniknąć jej skutków. Czekałem aż do teraz, kiedy zbudowałeś część klątwy i miałeś swobodę i prywatność, aby _uwolnić_ to nagromadzenie ”.

\- Wiesz - powiedziała szorstko Diana, jej złość rosła. „Mogłeś mi to powiedzieć w dowolnym momencie wcześniej, więc nie znajdowałbym się w takiej sytuacji”.

\- Mógłbym, ale pomyślałem, że w ten sposób będzie zabawniej - powiedział Daryl z wężowym uśmiechem.

\- To nie brzmi tak źle, Diano - powiedział Akko. „Musimy tylko trochę przytulić. Nie ma problemu, prawda? ” _Musimy tylko zignorować, że rumienię się na samą myśl o tym._

\- Będziesz się przytulać bez przerwy, aż do końca wakacji, jeśli zrobisz to w ten sposób - powiedział przebiegle Daryl. - Możesz to odciąć, jeśli pójdziesz trochę dalej niż przytulanie. Jeśli czujesz się wyjątkowo odważny, możesz po prostu zrobić wszystko w jedną noc ”.

\- Co masz na myśli, wysadzić to wszystko… w jedną… noc… Akko zrobiła się jaskrawoczerwona, a jej głos zniknął, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, co miał na myśli Daryl.

\- Wystarczy - krzyknęła Diana, wstając. - Po pierwsze, zataiłeś mi te informacje, ale zupełnie inną jest wezwanie tutaj Akko, nie mając pojęcia, przez co zamierzasz ją przepuścić.

\- Nie widzę problemu - powiedział tępo Daryl. „Czy Atsuko ma problem z pomocą w złagodzeniu klątwy?”

„Oczywiście, że nie…”

"W porządku!" - powiedziała Akko, wstając z Dianą. „To tylko małe przytulanie, prawda? Razem możemy przeprowadzić cię przez tę klątwę! ”

\- To nie będzie konieczne, Akko - powiedziała Diana. „Powstrzymam się”. Spojrzała na Daryla. „Akko i ja jesteśmy zmęczeni. Będziemy teraz iść do łóżka.

\- Nie zatrzymuj gościa zbyt długo, ona potrzebuje snu - powiedział sugestywnie Daryl.

Diana prychnęła. Odwróciła się, by wyjść, i automatycznie objęła ramieniem talię Akko, wyprowadzając Akko z jadalni.

„Jak ci idzie powstrzymywanie się?” - zawołał za nią Daryl.

„W porządku, wiesz?” - powiedziała Akko, gdy weszli po schodach. Żaden z nich nie zdjął ręki Diany z talii. „Nie ma nic złego w małym pokrewieństwie między kumplami”.

"Jesteś pewny?" - zapytała z wahaniem Diana. Nie chciała, żeby Akko myślała, że musi znosić to, że Diana ją łapie tylko po to, by uporać się z problemem Cavendisha.

"Tak! To całkowicie normalne! ” W rzeczywistości nie było to normalne, ale Akko podobało się, że darzyła ją czymś więcej niż platonicznym uczuciem. „Jest zupełnie jak Hannah i Barbara. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i zawsze są wokół siebie ”.

"Dobrze. Tak jak Hannah i Barbara - powiedziała tępo Diana. Akko mogła to powiedzieć tylko z powagą, ponieważ nie wiedziała, co robią te dziewczyny, kiedy myślą, że Diana śpi.

Diana nieświadomie wprowadziła Akko przed swój pokój, jakby obie miały wejść do środka, co było absurdalne. Musiałaby umieścić Akko w jednym z pokoi gościnnych.

\- Będziesz spał w moim pokoju - powiedziała Diana, przytulając się do Akko.

\- Och, okej - powiedział nieśmiało Akko. „To będzie jak nocowanie!”

Diana była skonsternowana. „Nie, to znaczy, będziesz spał w moim… w moim… będziesz spał w moim…” Bez względu na to, jak bardzo próbowała się poprawić, klątwa miała na celu trzymanie ich w tym samym pokoju. „Klątwa… nie będzie…”

Akko wychwyciła jej frustrację. - Naprawdę źle to rozumiesz, co? Nie martw się, Diana. Nie musisz się powstrzymywać. Razem możemy pokonać tę klątwę! ”

\- Och, Akko - Diana przytuliła Akko, bez pomocy klątwy. „Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem. Co bym bez ciebie zrobił."

Akko zachichotała. „O, to mówi przekleństwo, prawda?”

„Mówię poważnie, Akko. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny ”.

"O Boże." Teraz Akko stawała się zażenowana, ale w dobry sposób.

Po kilku minutach Diana odchrząknęła. "Um, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy wkrótce iść spać, prawda?"

\- Tak - powiedział Akko ze śmiechem. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby Diana przytuliła ją trochę dłużej, ale nie byłoby w porządku, gdyby ją podtrzymywała.

Weszli do sypialni Diany, właścicielka prowadziła gościa za rękę. Przebrali się w bieliznę nocną i podeszli do pluszowego królewskiego łóżka Diany.

\- Dużo miejsca dla nas obojga - powiedziała Diana.

\- Albo, no wiesz - zaczęła nerwowo Akko. - Może mógłbyś mnie łyżką - no wiesz, na przekleństwo! I dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nie byłam łyżką i wydaje się to miłe - dodała nieśmiało Akko.

\- Chyba nie mogę na to odmówić - przyznała Diana. Prawdę mówiąc, _mogła_ odmówić, ale zdecydowała się inaczej. Nie lubiła przytulać się do Akko.

Akko położyła się do łóżka i położyła na boku. Diana weszła za nią, naciągnęła na nie kołdrę i objęła ramieniem Akko.

"Czy tak jest w porządku?" zapytała.

"Tak!" Akko odpowiedziała. „To jest super wygodne. Powinniśmy to zrobić wcześniej ”.

"O?" Diana uśmiechnęła się do siebie. „Czy złapałeś moją klątwę? Jesteś całkiem do przodu. ”

Akko zachichotała w odpowiedzi, ale nic nie powiedziała. Diana przytuliła się bliżej, zanurzając twarz we włosach Akko, wywołując zadowolone westchnienie brunetki.

Akko była w niebie. Leżała w ciepłym, miękkim łóżku, a przytulała się do niej ciepła, miękka dziewczyna. Szkoda, że stało się to tylko z powodu klątwy i wtrącania się Daryla, ale Akko zgodziłby się na to również w innych okolicznościach. Jeśli potrzeba było więcej tego leczenia, aby pomóc w walce z klątwą, Akko była zadowolona, że może pomóc.

Cavendish wykryli, że to nieznacznie osłabło.

*******

\- Przyszło mi do głowy - powiedziała Diana, karmiąc Akko łyżką śniadanie - że najłatwiejszym sposobem na złagodzenie skutków klątwy byłoby skupienie się na tym, co konkretnie sprawi, że będziesz najszczęśliwszy.

\- Już dobrze sobie radzisz - powiedziała Akko przez usta pełne owsianki. Obudziła się, czując się najbardziej wypoczęta, jaką pamiętała. Prawie nie chciała wstać, a Diana prawie jej nie pozwoliła. Akko podejrzewała, że Diana była z natury przytulanką, a klątwa sprowadziła tylko to, co już tam było.

Przełknęła. „Chodzi mi o to, że chcę tylko spędzić z tobą czas. Powinniśmy jak najlepiej wykorzystać letnie wakacje. Nie musisz mnie traktować jak księżniczkę ani nic ”.

„Och, prawda?” Diana wyciągnęła rękę i wetknęła zbłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho Akko. „Na to zasługujesz, Akko”.

Akko zarumieniła się. - Tylko to mówisz - odmówiła.

Diana uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. „Nazywasz mnie kłamcą? Zapewniam, że miałem na myśli każde słowo ”. Cieszyła się, widząc zadowolone odpowiedzi Akko, chociaż nie mogła przeanalizować, czy było to spowodowane klątwą, czy po prostu drzemała w jej psychice.

\- W takim razie myślę, że będziesz musiał mnie rozpieszczać - powiedziała Akko. Nie mogła się doczekać.

Przez resztę dnia dwie czarownice były nierozłączne. Praktycznie przeplatali się, gdy byli nieruchomi, ograniczając się do trzymania się za ręce, gdy byli w ruchu. Przez cały dzień Diana karmiła Akko jedzeniem i pomagała jej w każdym innym możliwym zadaniu. Akko ledwo musiała kiwnąć palcem. Pomyślała, że Akko czuła się dziwnie, że ktoś tak wiele dla niej robi, cieszyła się, gdy zwracano jej uwagę. Po południu poszli popływać (i prawie utonęli, ponieważ próbowali przytulać się i pływać w tym samym czasie), a potem Diana nauczyła Akko jeździć konno, w tym obowiązkowo Diana jadąca za nią i wykorzystująca to jako możliwość przytulenia się. Akko cieszyła się każdą minutą. Diana wykonała wzorową robotę, sprawiając, że poczuła się jak księżniczka.

Diana ze swojej strony była nie mniej zachwycona. To było prawie tak, jakby czekała na wymówkę, by tak postąpić w stosunku do Akko. Przy każdej możliwej okazji utopiła Akko w tryskających pochwałach, zasypując przyjaciółkę komplementami i aprobatą, których rzadko doświadczała podczas jej burzliwego czasu w Luna Nova. Co dziwne, Akko przyjęła pochwałę skromnie, w przeciwieństwie do tego, jak zbytnia pewność siebie starej Akko mogła zepsuć uznanie jej zalet. Z pewnością była zadowolona, ale w zawstydzony sposób, którego Diana nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego. W każdym razie Diana mogła poczuć, że pragnienia spowodowane klątwą nieco się zmniejszyły, ale jej ciało wciąż było przyciągane do Akko, tęskniąc za okazywaniem jej fizycznego uczucia. W tym tempie będzie trzymała się Akko przez całe lato, zanim klątwa ustąpi.

... nie żeby miała coś przeciwko ...

Zapadła noc i Akko i Diana zakończyły swoje zajęcia, przygotowując się na nieuniknioną noc przytulania się. Diana starała się nie zarumienić na samą myśl o tym.

Diana wędrowała po korytarzach, czekając, aż Akko skończy szykować się do łóżka. Natknęła się na Daryla, który na jej widok uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

„Gdzie jest twój towarzysz?” zapytała. „A ja myślałem, że wy dwoje jesteście dosłownie przywiązani do bioder”.

Diana nie raczyła odpowiedzieć. „Ta klątwa jest raczej niewygodna. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego Beatrix uważała to za konieczne ”.

\- Nie marudź - powiedział Daryl. „Każdy może zobaczyć, że dobrze się bawisz”.

Diana odmówiła zarumienienia się przed ciotką. „Robię to tylko z powodu klątwy…”

\- Nie okłamuj swojej rodziny, Diano. „Klątwa może zdziałać tylko tyle. Nie sprawia, że rzucasz się na kogokolwiek w pobliżu. Musisz tego naprawdę chcieć. I naturalnie klątwa może powiedzieć, czy twój cel tego chce. Klątwa to rodzaj żartu, który zawstydza głowę, ale Beatrix nie zamierzała sprawiać kłopotów. Chodzi o to, aby pokazać wartość bycia życzliwym i wszystkimi tymi śmieciami ”. Daryl wzruszył ramionami. „A może Beatrix była po prostu wielkim trollem. Kto wie."

„Jeśli tak, to z pewnością odziedziczyłeś tę cechę”.

„Och, Puchatku, potrzebujesz przytulenia. Nie będę cię dłużej trzymać. W końcu masz księżniczkę do łóżka. Szanuj rodzinne motto! ” Daryl odszedł ze śmiechem.

 _Przeklnij Beatrix i również tę kobietę._

Diana wróciła do swojego pokoju, gdzie Akko czekała na nią w łóżku. Ale nie w _ten sposób_ . Zupełnie nie w _ten sposób._

Diana położyła się obok Akko iz roztargnieniem zaczęła bawić się swoimi długimi brązowymi włosami. - Przepraszam, że musiałaś czekać, księżniczko.

Akko zachichotała. „Chciałabym, żebyś zawsze był dla mnie taki miły” - powiedziała rozmarzona.

Serce Diany podskoczyło. "To można zorganizować."

"Wu-co?" Akko usiadła w szoku. "T-mówisz to tylko z powodu klątwy!"

Diana uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła głową. „Po prostu lubię patrzeć, jak się uśmiechasz”.

\- No cóż, rany - wymamrotał Akko, rumieniąc się podczas burzy. Już miała odpowiedzieć właściwie, kiedy Diana pociągnęła ją z powrotem na łóżko i przeturlała na nią.

\- Czy jest jeszcze coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, księżniczko? Diana zamruczała.

„Czy mam je wymienić w porządku alfabetycznym czy chronologicznym?” - odpowiedziała Akko.

*******

Następnego ranka Akko i Diana wyszły ze swojego pokoju jako dziewczyny, pozytywnie promieniejące po nocy… powiedzmy „wściekłego przytulania” i tak to zostawmy.

Daryl uśmiechnął się, widząc ukochane ugryzienia na szyi Akko. - Jedziesz tak daleko w pierwszą noc? Za tydzień będziecie nie do zniesienia. Wyprowadzam się ”.

Lato Akko i Diany było coraz lepsze.

### Uwagi:

> Myślę, że napisałem Daryla w ten sam sposób, w jaki piszę Amandę, ale ze słownictwem Diany xD


	5. Podział czasu

### Podsumowanie:

> Akko obiecuje Dianie dzień rozpieszczania, ale dostaje podwójną kwotę, o którą się targowała.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308466/chapters/35669358#chapter_5_endnotes) ).

Diana powinna była się spodziewać, że nie mogłaby nawet zorganizować cichego przyjęcia herbacianego ze swoją dziewczyną, gdyby nie wydarzyło się coś ciekawego.

Miniony tydzień był dla Diany wstrząsająco zajęty. Oprócz studiów, pomagała profesor w rozwiązywaniu różnych niedogodności związanych z Luna Nova, spowodowanych przez przypływ magii po globalnym odmłodzeniu magii. Nie wspominając o kłopotach spowodowanych przez niektórych uczniów - w szczególności Amandę O'Neill - odwracających jej uwagę od wszystkiego innego. Przynajmniej nie musiała się już martwić, że Akko złamie zasady i spowoduje jakiekolwiek zakłócenia; zachowanie Akko było warunkiem ich związku.

Nastąpiła cisza podczas magicznych incydentów, a Amanda przebywała w areszcie. Akko zażądała, aby Diana skorzystała z okazji, aby się zrelaksować i pozwolić swojej dziewczynie rozpieszczać ją, na prośbę, której Diana była zbyt chętna do spełnienia.

Akko zdecydowała, że przyjęcie herbaciane to po prostu miejsce na odpoczynek dla jej dziewczyny. Przeszli na emeryturę do pokoju w akademiku Niebieskiego Zespołu. Akko sama zaparzyła herbatę, a nawet przygotowała dla nich tarty. Diana nie przepadała za słodyczami, ale smakowały o wiele lepiej, gdy robiła je Akko.

Wszystko było idealne, dopóki Akko nie upuściła filiżanki. Cienka porcelana roztrzaskała się po uderzeniu o podłogę, rozsypując herbatę na wszystkie strony. To samo w sobie nie było tak poważnym problemem, ale reakcja Akko raczej skomplikowała sprawę.

„O mój Boże, tak mi przykro, Diano!” Akko zawodził.

"W porządku, Akko." Odkąd sięgała pamięcią, Diana otrzymywała niezliczone filiżanki filiżanek od swojej dalszej rodziny jako prezenty urodzinowe. Utrata jednego nie była powodem do zmartwienia.

"Naprawię to!" - powiedział Akko. Wyciągnęła różdżkę. _„Chronolo Esrever!”_

„Nie, Akko!” Diana rzuciła się do przodu, by zatrzymać Akko, ale było już za późno. Akko rzuciła niewielkie odwrócenie czasu, co było strasznie ciężkie do rozwiązania problemu z pękniętą filiżanką. Zaklęcia czasowe były szalenie nieprzewidywalne, nawet gdy rzucały je najbardziej utalentowane czarownice. Akko **nie** była najbardziej utalentowaną czarownicą.

Diana nie tylko nie była w stanie powstrzymać Akko, ale jej wysiłki, aby to zrobić, postawiły ją na drodze zaklęcia, które trafiło jej dłoń. Nastąpił gwałtowny błysk światła, który sprawił, że obie dziewczyny zamrugały, zdezorientowane.

„Akko! Co ci mówiłem o próbach skomplikowanych zaklęć w niekontrolowanych warunkach? Nawet ja nie użyłbym tego zaklęcia do czegoś tak nieistotnego jak filiżanka! ”

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś był na mnie zły za to, że coś zepsułem… - powiedział cicho Akko.

Diana westchnęła. _Jakbym był na ciebie wściekły za coś takiego. Jestem wobec ciebie surowy tylko dlatego, że martwię się o twoje bezpieczeństwo._ Już miała to powiedzieć Akko, kiedy do rozmowy dołączył trzeci głos.

„Nie powinieneś podnosić głosu na nikogo. To znaczy."

Nad zepsutą filiżanką - tam, gdzie zaklęcie uderzyło Dianę - stała mała dziewczynka, może sześć lat. Miała długie, platynowe blond włosy i szerokie, niebieskie oczy. Dianie wydała się zadziwiająco znajoma, a potem przyszło jej do głowy: To ja.

„Nie powinieneś być niemiły dla swoich przyjaciół. Moja mama tak powiedziała - ciągnęła Młoda Diana.

„Wah!” Akko wrzasnęła. "Skąd się tu wziąłeś?"

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała Młoda Diana. "Czy jesteś Cavendish?" - zapytała Dianę. „Wyglądasz jak moja mumia”.

Akko spojrzała w tę iz powrotem na Dianę i jej sześcioletnią osobę. - Czekaj, Diano, tak?

Diana ścisnęła grzbiet nosa. "Wygląda na to, że twoje nieudane zaklęcie czasu stworzyło rodzaj projekcji mojej przeszłości."

„Czekaj, czy to jest jak sytuacja związana z podróżą w czasie?” - zapytała spanikowana Akko. „Czy to nie jest niebezpieczne?”

„Nie martw się, Akko. Twoja magia nie jest wystarczająco silna, aby wpłynąć na oś czasu w tak dużym stopniu. Cokolwiek zrobiłeś, jestem pewien, że rozwiąże się to samo bez żadnych incydentów ”. Diana znacząco wpatrywała się w dal, jakby próbując przekonać niewidzialną publiczność, że wymachiwanie ręką mechaniką opartej na czasie magii jest usprawiedliwione.

\- W porządku - powiedział Akko, nie zainteresowany pilnowaniem sprawy. Odwróciła się do Młodej Diany. - Cześć, mała Diano. Nazywam się Akko! ”

Młoda Diana wyciągnęła rękę. "Jak się masz?" - zapytała swoim najlepszym, najbardziej uprzejmym głosem, tak jak nauczyła ją mama.

Akko uścisnęła jej dłoń, piszcząc z zachwytu. „Jest taka słodka, Diano! To znaczy, byłeś taki uroczy! ”

„I **było** tak słodkie?” - zapytała niebezpiecznie Diana.

\- Uh, pozwól, że to przeredaguję - powiedział szybko Akko.

„Jak się masz, Diano?” Młoda Diana podała jej rękę.

Diana przyjęła to bez słowa.

\- Jesteś bardzo ładna - powiedziała szczerze Młoda Diana.

Akko parsknęła śmiechem na widok komplementującej siebie Diany.

\- Jesteś jeszcze ładniejsza - powiedziała młoda Diana do Akko.

\- Och, cholera - powiedział nieśmiało Akko.

Diana skrzywiła się. Tylko ona mogła sprawić, że Akko się zarumieniła. Z technicznego punktu widzenia nadal tak było, ale zasada ta musiała zostać podtrzymana.

\- Właściwie spotykam się tutaj ze starą Dianą - powiedział z dumą Akko.

\- **Stara** Diana, tak?

"Łał!" - powiedziała młoda Diana. „Mam zamiar mieć ładną dziewczynę? To jest najlepsze!"

Akko zachichotała. - Chcesz filiżankę herbaty, Diano? - zapytała młodszą dziewczynę.

"Tak proszę."

Diana wyczarowała kolejne miejsce na stole, podczas gdy Akko przyniosła kolejną filiżankę (Diana naprawiła zepsutą i magicznie usunęła rozlaną herbatę). Młoda Diana zajęła swoje miejsce w pozie, już dobrze wychowanej arystokratki.

Młoda Diana była bardzo podekscytowana Akko, bombardując ją pytaniami i komplementami między delikatnymi łykami herbaty. Akko poświęciła swoją uwagę młodszej Dianie, od czasu do czasu mówiąc starszej Dianie, jak słodka i urocza była młodsza Diana. W międzyczasie Diana nic nie powiedziała, dusząc i parując jak jej herbata, gdy patrzyła, jak Akko rozpieszcza ją zamiast niej. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, Akko spełniła swoją obietnicę, że będzie ją dzisiaj rozpieszczać, ale sama Diana prawie nie widziała korzyści z tego podejścia.

Nieuchronnie rozmowa dotarła do Shiny Chariot.

„Błyszczący rydwan jest najlepszy!” - oświadczyła młoda Diana. „Widziałem jej występ w Japonii!”

"Ja też!" Akko tryskała. „Ooh! Mam ci coś fajnego do pokazania! ” Akko wstała, żeby wyjść.

\- Jeśli spróbujesz przerwać dzień profesor Ursula, żeby ją tu sprowadzić, uderzę cię - powiedziała surowo Diana.

„Spokojnie, nie zamierzałem posunąć się tak daleko!” Akko wyszła z pokoju, obiecując wrócić za minutę.

„Masz szczęście, że masz tak uroczą dziewczynę” - powiedziała Młoda Diana.

\- Tak sądzę - powiedziała łagodnie Diana.

„Tak się cieszę, że pewnego dnia zostanie moją dziewczyną”.

\- Musisz tylko poczekać na swoją kolej - powiedziała krótko Diana.

Akko wróciła ze swoją kolekcją kart Shiny Rydwan. „Spójrz na to, Diano!”

"Łał!" Młoda Diana straciła panowanie nad sobą, podskakując na krześle. "Czy możemy zagrać?"

"Pewnie!" Akko położył karty i obaj zaczęli grać. Po trzecim meczu Diana zmęczyła się tym, że nie była w centrum uwagi w swoim wyjątkowym dniu. Wstała z krzesła i usiadła obok Akko, kładąc głowę na kolanach swojej dziewczyny.

„Co słychać, Diana?” - zapytała Akko. „Po co się dąsasz?”

„Nie możesz, Diano!” - powiedziała pilnie młoda Diana. „Dama się nie dąsa! To nieokrzesane! ”

Diana zignorowała samą siebie. - Masz mnie rozpieszczać.

„Ale ja _jestem_ psucie cię”.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi - burknęła Diana w spódnicę swojej dziewczyny.

Akko zachichotała. - Przykro mi, Diano, ale młodszemu tobie nie można się oprzeć. Żałuję, że cię wtedy też nie znałem ”. Zaczęła głaskać włosy Diany, próbując ją zadowolić jak wybredny kot potrzebujący podrapania głowy. Działało płynnie.

Następne kilka minut minęło bez psot, aż do kolejnego rozbłysku światła znikąd. Kiedy Akko i Diana odzyskały wzrok, dziecko Diana zostało zastąpione wersją preteen, która wyglądała, jakby wyczołgała się z głębi Gorącego tematu. Jedna strona jej głowy była gładko ogolona, twarz szpeconą makijażem szopowych oczu i czarną szminką. Nosiła bransoletki i naszyjnik z kolcami, ciemne obcisłe dżinsy i koszulkę Evanescence.

\- Na dziewięć starych czarownic - powiedziała Diana z przerażeniem. „Moja faza gotycka”.

Diana podniosła głowę nieco wyżej i zwróciła uwagę Goth Diany. "Czy po prostu dawałeś tej dziewczynie głowę?"

"Przepraszam!?"

„Wu-co !?”

\- Zaczekaj - Goth Diana przyjrzała się Dianie bliżej. „Czy jesteś mną, ale jakbyś starszym?”

"Tak. To długa historia."

\- Super - powiedziała Goth Diana z satysfakcją. „To znaczy, nie sądziłam, że spędzę swoje nastoletnie lata, dając głowę przypadkowym dziewczynom na przyjęciach herbacianych, ale przynajmniej ta jest Hottie”

„Hottie !?” Akko zarumieniła się.

„Ona nie jest przypadkową dziewczyną” - sprzeciwiła się Diana. „Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to moja dziewczyna. I będzie twoja w dzień, więc traktuj ją z szacunkiem ”.

„Naprawdę, co?” Goth Diana spojrzała raz na Akko. "Miły. Zawsze miałem wspaniały gust ”.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała sucho Diana, przyglądając się swoim poprzednim modom.

„Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że w końcu będę miał dziewczynę” - kontynuowała Goth Diana. „Faceci po prostu nie zostawią mnie w spokoju. W zeszłym tygodniu musiałem wybić wicehrabiego, ponieważ próbował ze mną rozmawiać, jakby mnie znał. Ale nikt mnie nie zna. Nie prawdziwy ja ”.

Diana przewróciła oczami. „Ty _nie_ znam go. To był Andrew Hanbridge. Znasz go od lat ”.

"Nie w tym rzecz. Nie mogę ryzykować, że ktoś pomyśli, że jestem hetero. Panie muszą wiedzieć, że mają szansę się z tym uporać - powiedziała Goth Diana, dobitnie szturchając się w klatkę piersiową, zakrywając palcem litery „s” w „Evanescence”.

\- Powodzenia - powiedziała Diana, doskonale wiedząc, że nie będzie jej przez lata.

\- Jesteś zabawny - powiedział Akko. "Chcesz tartę?"

\- Tak - powiedziała Goth Diana. „Na więcej niż jeden sposób, jeśli złapiesz mnie na dryfie”. Mrugnęła sugestywnie.

Diana nagle uświadomiła sobie, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubi Amandy: za bardzo przypominała Dianie jej dwunastoletnią osobowość. W szczególnie mrocznym momencie swojego życia Diana porzuciła prawie wszystko, za co rozpoznaliby ją jej obecni przyjaciele, w szczególności jej modę i sposób mówienia. W końcu z tego wyrosła i zmusiła Hannah i Barbarę do przysięgi, że zachowają to w tajemnicy do dnia śmierci.

Goth Diana zjadła tartę, którą podała jej Akko z apetytem. A potem kolejny. W końcu pozna ciemną stronę słodyczy: plagę nastoletniego trądziku. Diana lubiła słodycze, dopóki nie osiągnęła wieku dojrzałego, a potem były poza stołem, z wyjątkiem największego umiaru. Nie mogła się jednak doczekać, żeby zjeść tarty Akko i była zirytowana, widząc, jak jej niegrzeczny, tandetnie wyglądający młodszy ja zjada ciastka, które zostały dla niej przygotowane. Przedstaw ją.

Diana położyła głowę z powrotem na kolanach Akko i traci przytomność, gdy Akko bawiła się włosami. Po chwili obudziła się i włączyła do rozmowy.

„Evanescence jest tak głęboka. Ustawiam budzik, żeby każdego ranka odtwarzał „Bring Me to Life”. To wszystko jak „obudź mnie!” i wtedy się budzę, więc temat jest spójny tematycznie, wiesz?

\- Rozumiem - powiedział Akko bez cienia ironii.

\- Nie dowcipkuj jej bzdur - powiedziała Diana. „Ona po prostu szuka uwagi”.

„Masz rozmawiać” - zażartował Akko.

Diana uszczypnęła dziewczynę w udo.

„Eek!” Akko pochyliła się i wyszeptała, żeby Goth Diana nie mogła usłyszeć. „Właśnie dlatego poświęcam jej uwagę. Cała ta gotycka sprawa to wołanie o pomoc, prawda? Musiałeś być wtedy naprawdę samotny, co?

Diana narzekała twierdząco.

"Widzieć? Chcę ją tylko uszczęśliwić. Chcę _cię_ uszczęśliwić. Jeśli chce uwagi, ja jej poświęcę uwagę. I na tobie też nie będę oszczędzać.

Diana nie mogła zaprzeczyć tej logice. Niechętnie pozwoliła na kontynuację rozmowy między swoją dziewczyną a jej zdenerwowaną, młodą osobą. Goth Diana jęczała i jęczała z powodu wszystkich wyimaginowanych problemów w jej życiu (i kilku ważnych, żeby być uczciwym), a Akko była jej zniewoloną publicznością. Diana i Akko trzymały ręce pod stołem.

Potem znowu nastąpił nagły błysk światła i młodsza Diana została zastąpiona Dianą znacznie bliższą jej wiekowi. Diana wstała, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć.

„Dlaczego ktoś ze mnie jest w moim pokoju w akademiku?” Zapytała inna Diana. A potem jej twarz poczerwieniała. „A dlaczego Akko jest w moim pokoju w akademiku?”

„Dlaczego Akko jest bardziej zaskakujące niż druga wersja Ciebie?” - zapytała Diana z powątpiewaniem.

\- Hej, Diana - powiedział Akko do drugiej Diany. „Tak z ciekawości, jaka była ostatnia wielka rzecz, jaka wydarzyła się w Luna Nova?”

„Wróżki strajkowały i profesor Croix dołączył do wydziału” - odpowiedziała inna Diana. „Nazwałeś mnie arystokratą i skrytykował mnie za posiadanie dużego, eleganckiego pokoju”.

\- Od tego czasu Akko nauczyła się zalet dużego, eleganckiego pokoju - powiedziała cicho Diana.

„Naprawdę zraniłeś moje uczucia, kiedy powiedziałeś te wszystkie rzeczy” - powiedziała Inna Diana.

"No nie!" - powiedział Akko. „Nigdy za to nie przeprosiłem, prawda? Przepraszam, Diana. Nie miałem pojęcia, przez co przeszedłeś. Ale teraz rozumiem. ”

Inna Diana wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. "Ale jak?"

„Potem jest lato” - wyjaśniła Akko. „Było zaklęcie podróży w czasie, które się nie powiodło. To cała sprawa. W każdym razie jest nowy rok szkolny, a Diana i ja teraz się spotykamy ”. Zarzuciła ramię wokół Diany, przyciągnęła ją do siebie i cmoknęła w policzek.

"Moje słowo!" Inna Diana zakryła usta dłonią. - Masz na myśli, że w końcu my… - pisnęła z radości.

„Uh, co się dzieje?” - zapytała Akko.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - powiedziała wymijająco Diana.

\- Tęsknię za tobą od tak dawna, Akko - powiedziała sennie inna Diana. „Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz, więc bałem się wyrazić swoje uczucia. Jesteś niesamowity. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będę miał szczęście, że będę umawiać się z Akko! Westchnęła radośnie.

\- Ojej, Diano, nigdy nie wiedziałem, że tak wcześnie mi to zaszkodziło - powiedział z zadowoleniem Akko. „Nigdy nic o tym nie mówiłeś”.

\- Cóż, widzisz - powiedziała Diana. „Musisz zrozumieć, że…”

Diana przerwała, kiedy jej młodsza jaźń okrążyła stół i złapała twarz Akko w dłonie.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się cieszę, że pewnego dnia Akko będzie moja - powiedziała.

\- Tak, ale _tego_ dnia jest _moja_ \- warknęła Diana, wysuwając pazury.

\- Nie bądź taki skąpy - powiedziała Inna Diana. „Jakie jest motto naszej rodziny? Bądź grzeczną dziewczyną i pozwól mi okazać Akko odrobinę „uczucia” ”.

\- Na pewno byłeś wtedy sfrustrowany, co? - powiedział Akko.

\- Czy po prostu pozwolisz jej się ruszyć, Akko? - zapytała Diana.

"Dobrze-"

"Jaki jest problem?" Zapytała inna Diana. - Ten Akko spotyka się z Dianą Cavendish, prawda? Więc jest w porządku ”.

„Ale ona celownik _ten_ Diana Cavendisha!” Diana przylgnęła do boku Akko.

\- Zdobyłeś już od niej mnóstwo uczuć - powiedziała Inna Diana, trzymając się drugiej strony Akko. - Pozwól mi się nią nasycić.

„Akko!”

„Akko!”

I tak Akko utknęła między kamieniem a miejscem, zmuszona wymyślić sposób zepsucia obu Dian, aby nie przeklinali jej w przyszłym tygodniu za sugestię. Skończyło się na tym, że spędziła godzinę z obiema Dianami siedzącymi na jej kolanach i poklepywanymi po głowie. Krótko przed kolacją Hannah i Barbara wróciły do dormitorium i zamarły na widok dwóch Dian.

„Czy w ogóle chcemy wiedzieć?” - zapytała Hannah.

\- Niezupełnie - powiedział Akko.

\- Myślę, że lepiej nie wiedzieć - zgodziła się Barbara.

Cisza na kilka chwil.

\- A więc faza gotycka Diany, co?

Hannah i Barbara wybuchły niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

Powstały krzyk **„AKKO!”** w stereo prawie wyskoczyło jej bębenki, ale i tak było warto.

### Uwagi:

> Zanim ktokolwiek z fanów Evanescence poczuje się urażony, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że budziłem się w Evanescence każdego ranka przez lata. Ponieważ ja też zawsze miałem wspaniały gust.


	6.  Intuicja zamężnej kobiety

### Podsumowanie:

> Akko i Diana organizują małe przyjęcie z okazji ich pierwszej rocznicy. Diana opowiada nieproszonemu gościowi z przebiegu ich związku.

### Uwagi:

> Przekleństwa Diany są [zredagowane], ponieważ wszyscy wiemy, że dama nie przeklina.
> 
> Ostrzeżenie dotyczące treści dla zadowolonej z siebie Diany.
> 
> * kaszel * ten był dość pośpieszny i jestem pewien, że to pokazuje * kaszel * proszę wybacz mi * kaszel *

Zostaw to Akko, aby poprosić, aby uczcili pierwszą rocznicę ślubu, zapraszając przyjaciół na spotkanie. Diana nie chciała odmawiać żonie czegokolwiek, co było w jej mocy, więc wysłała zaproszenia. Ich dawni koledzy z klasy rozeszli się po ukończeniu Luna Nova Academy, więc miło było mieć ich znowu razem.

Cóż, większość z nich.

\- Bądź szczery, Cavendish - powiedziała Amanda, jej uścisk na szklance whisky nie był tak mocny, jak jej uścisk na niej. „Czy wy dwoje kiedykolwiek to robicie, kiedy ona ma na sobie kostium?”

\- Co robisz, O'Neill? W takich sytuacjach Diana znalazła najlepsze rozwiązanie, aby udawać ignorancję.

\- Wiesz - wybełkotała Amanda. - Czy zmieniasz swoją dziewczynę, kiedy ma swój pokaz magii? Założę się, że Akko jest niesamowita w łóżku.

Nic dziwnego, że Akko poszła w ślady swojego mentora i stała się magiczną wykonawczynią o znacznie większej renomie niż Shiny Rydwan (i znacznie lepsza pozycja w świecie czarownic, biorąc pod uwagę jej rolę w odrodzeniu magii). Każdego wieczoru dawała zapierające dech w piersiach występy.  
Pomijając znaczne umiejętności Akko w łóżku, nigdy nie zbeszczyłaby świętości swojego kostiumu. Był wzorowany na kostiumie Shiny Chariot, ale bardziej konserwatywny pod względem dekoltu i tak dalej, chociaż w pełni wykorzystywał piękne nogi Akko. Reszta była zarezerwowana tylko dla oczu żony.

\- Kochanie, odcinam cię od gorzałki, jeśli nie możesz zatrzymać brudnych rzeczy dla siebie - powiedziała Hannah surowo ze swojego miejsca na ramieniu Amandy.

„No dalej, kochanie, muszę mówić brzydkie rzeczy. To moja marka ”.

\- Teraz wolno mi mówić tylko brzydkie rzeczy - powiedziała Hannah z uśmiechem. "Żadnych ale."

"Ha ha. Powiedziałeś tyłki.

Hannah i Amanda spotykały się już od roku i było to najszczęśliwsze, co przytrafiło się przyjaciołom Amandy. Dzięki środkom, których mogli się tylko domyślać, Hannah była w stanie zapanować w bardziej nieodpowiednim zachowaniu swojej dziewczyny. Obecnie Amanda była zawodową miotłą i boczną tancerką na miotłach. Jej lekkomyślne, ale imponujące ruchy przyniosły jej wielu wielbicieli, do których zaliczono, rzecz jasna, Hannah. Nikt w ich kręgu towarzyskim nie mógł z całą pewnością powiedzieć, w jaki sposób początkujący nauczyciel magii wylądował światowej klasy magicznym atletą, ale mieli swoje podejrzenia, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że obie kobiety zniknęły podczas przyjęcia ślubu Akko i Diany.

Diana odeszła, pozostawiając Hannah i Amandę na kłótnię ich zalotnego kochanka. W sali balowej w Cavendish Manor, gdzie odbyło się przyjęcie, było dużo miejsca na spacer. Zwykle sala byłaby zbyt duża dla liczby zaproszonych osób, ale dzięki temu Akko mogłaby zagrać niewielki występ z korzyścią dla gości. W tej chwili Akko obradowała na środku sali, dokonując drobnych magicznych cudów dla rozrywki Jasminki, Constanze, Sucy, Lotte i Barbary. Chociaż jej występ był wyciszony z szacunku dla zamkniętej przestrzeni i mniejszego tłumu, zaklęcie Akko niemniej jednak zapierało dech w piersiach. To było zdumiewające, jak bardzo się poprawiła, odkąd po raz pierwszy przybyła do Luna Nova, niezdolna nawet jeździć na miotle.

Diana uśmiechnęła się i zostawiła Akko, by zabawiać swoją zniewoloną publiczność. Przejrzała resztę pokoju i znalazła… raczej nieproszonego gościa.

Obok Ursuli stał nikt inny jak Croix Meridies, z powrotem skądkolwiek **[zredagowała]** drogę. Pomyśleć, że po wszystkim, co zrobiła (szczególnie po tym, co dotyczyło Akko), oto była, odważna jak mosiądz, flirtując z Ursulą przy drinku.

Diana podeszła do pary. Gdyby była kimś innym niż Diana Cavendish, mogłaby wypić drinka Croix z ręki. Ponieważ była Dianą Cavendish, była do tego bardziej powściągliwa i opanowana.

„Co **[zredagowano]** tutaj robisz?” zażądała.

Odpowiedziała Ursula, wymachując rozpaczą z powodu nieuchronnego konfliktu. - Miesiąc temu Croix odkrył lekarstwo na pyłki Wagandea i wrócił, żeby mi je podać. Kiedy wspomniałem o tym Akko, powiedziała, żebym zaprosił ją na przyjęcie… Ursula urwała nerwowo.

Diana zmarszczyła brwi. „Nie powiedziała mi, że zaprosiła… ją…”

\- Akko powiedział, że ci się to nie spodoba - odpowiedziała Ursula. - Akko już wybaczyła Croix - dodała słabo.

Ursula nie była w stanie kwestionować, jak łatwo Akko wybaczała. Diana też nie była, kiedy się nad tym zastanowić.

\- Przypuszczam, że gdybym cię eksmitował, przeszkodziłoby to w przyjęciu - argumentowała Diana. - Nie wspominając o tym, że przeszkadzałoby to Akko. Wygląda na to, że mam związane ręce.

\- Już cię wychłostała, co? - powiedział ze śmiechem Croix.

„Croix!” - upomniała Ursula. Croix natychmiast umilkł.

\- Już cię wychłostała, co? - powtórzyła Diana. - To nie trwało długo, prawda?

\- Myślisz, że jesteś taki sprytny - powiedziała Croix, przewracając oczami.

„Jestem taki sprytny. Jestem akredytowanym lekarzem. Top of my field. ” Może z lekką przesadą, ale zastosowanie katalogu zaklęć medycznych Cavendishów nie zawiodło jej jeszcze w jej rozwijającej się karierze magicznego lekarza.

Wyczuwając dalszy konflikt i będąc na niego uczuloną, Ursula szukała wymówek, by uciec. - Zobaczę, czy Akko potrzebuje jakiejś rady na temat magii performansu. Wy dwoje nadrobicie. I uciekła.

\- Więc - zaczął Croix. „Jak doszło do tego wszystkiego?”

„Cóż, widzisz, wysłałem zaproszenia i pojawili się ludzie”.

"Haha bardzo śmieszne. Chodziło mi o to, jak zaczął się twój związek? ”

„Po raz pierwszy spotkałem Akko podczas ceremonii otwarcia Luna Nova…”

„Nie tak daleko wstecz!”

„Właściwie przypuszczam, że dokładniej byłoby powiedzieć, że zaczęło się to na koncercie Shiny Chariot w Japonii…”

\- Nie zamierzasz mi tego ułatwić, prawda? - zapytał Croix.

\- To wszystko, na co zasługujesz - łagodnie odpowiedziała Diana.

„Jak wy dwaj znaleźliście się razem?” - zapytał Croix. „Myślałam, że wy dwoje mieliście coś w rodzaju rywalizacji”.

„Trudno nie przywiązywać się do osoby po uratowaniu z nią świata” - odpowiedziała Diana. - Pomyśl o tym, może powinienem ci podziękować za podżeganie do tego.

"Nie pozwolisz temu odejść, co?"

Diana zignorowała ją. „Akko i ja zostaliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi, a nasz wzajemny podziw przekształcił się w romantyczne uczucia. Kiedy zmęczyło nas tańczenie wokół naszych uczuć, poprosiłem ją, żeby została moją dziewczyną ”. Przyniosło to ulgę ich przyjaciołom, u których mięśnie oczu zaczęły się napinać od przewracania oczami tak często na ich wybryki.

„Oczywiście nasze relacje trwały po ukończeniu studiów i rozpoczęliśmy własną karierę. Przeprowadziła się tutaj i pracowała nad swoimi przedstawieniami, podczas gdy ja szkoliłem się jako lekarz i zrewolucjonizowałem magiczną medycynę ”.

„Okropnie dumny z siebie, co?” Croix zadrwił.

„Jestem kobietą o wielu osiągnięciach” - powiedziała rzeczowo Diana. „Największą z nich jest zdobycie serca najwspanialszej czarownicy na świecie”.

„Robi się po prostu papkowata” - narzekał Croix. Jednak to wszystko jej wina, ponieważ pytała, nieświadoma tego, że Diana zawsze miała ochotę pochwalić się komuś swoją żoną.

„Amazing Akko stał się tak popularny w tak krótkim czasie, daleko poza nasze najśmielsze marzenia. Jej popularność zasłużyła nawet na występ w Republice Wschodniej Mogiany, jej pierwszy z wielu międzynarodowych programów. Wtedy zdecydowałem, że nasz związek wymaga większego zaangażowania. Pojechałem do Mogiany z Akko i planowałem oświadczyć się jej po koncercie. Pokonała mnie o minutę ”.

Akko doszła do tego samego wniosku co Diana, ale przy mniejszym planowaniu. Osiągnąwszy międzynarodowy sukces, obawiała się, że ich związek może się zepsuć pod wpływem częstych podróży i wynikającej z nich separacji. Wysoko z owacji na stojąco wydanej przez widownię z Mogianan, Akko zbiegła ze sceny i wpadła w ramiona Diany. Wyrzuciła z siebie: „Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?” z twarzą ukrytą w ramieniu Diany. Propozycja była nagła, urocza i bezwstydnie podobna do Akko. Włożyła przygotowane przemówienie z powrotem do kieszeni, zastępując je prostym „tak”.

\- W tym momencie po prostu chwalisz się swoim życiem miłosnym - powiedział gorzko Croix. Bez wątpienia kobieta w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa przegapiła romans. Jakoś Diana nie współczuła jej.

„Dostajesz to, o co prosisz. Pomyślałem, że szukasz wskazówek, które możesz wykorzystać w swoim życiu miłosnym ”.

„Nie potrzebuję romantycznej rady od dziecka!” - powiedział Croix, obrażając się.

„Czy tak jest?” Diana uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Uniosła rękę i przechyliła ją tak, by światło złapało diament na jej obrączce. „Nie sądzę, żebyś miał gdzieś schowany jeden z nich?”

„Nie trzeba go wcierać”.

\- Och, myślę, że jest - powiedziała Diana. - Kpię z ciebie, żeby skłonić cię do poważnego traktowania Ursuli.

„Ch-rydwan? Co ona ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek? ”

Diana przewróciła oczami. - Zrobiłeś to dla niej tak samo, jak ja dla Akko. Wszyscy wiedzą." Jedyną osobą, która wątpiła w oślepiająco oczywiste Croix, była sama Ursula, co tylko uzupełniło porównanie.

\- Sprawiasz, że brzmi to tak łatwo - westchnął Croix. „Jak mam zacząć od nowa po tak długiej nieobecności?”

„Gdybyś była tak mądra, jak myślisz, że jesteś” - powiedziała Diana - „dałabyś jej pierścionek zaręczynowy razem z lekarstwem”.

\- To by nie zadziałało - powiedział Croix. - Czekaj, mówisz, że by jej to nie przeszkadzało?

Diana skinęła głową. „Nazwij to intuicją zamężnej kobiety. Teraz, jeśli skończyłeś, muszę kontynuować opowiadanie szczegółów mojego wspaniałego życia miłosnego ”.

"Co dalej?" - zapytał sarkastycznie Croix. "Wieczór panieński?"

„Chciałem to pominąć, ale teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniałeś…”

„Ugh. Oszczędź mnie.

Będąc wyjątkowo homoseksualnymi, ani Akko, ani Diana nie byli zainteresowani zorganizowaniem wieczoru panieńskiego. Jednak Amanda O'Neill zdołała przekonać ich do zorganizowania przyjęcia przed ślubem, twierdząc, że będzie potrzebowała okazji do szaleństwa przed poważniejszą okazją, w przeciwnym razie mogłaby oszaleć _podczas_ ślub. Rezultatem było absolutne fiasko. Diana wyraźnie zabroniła zatrudniania striptizerek, ale nie widziała luki, która zezwalała na striptiz tak długo, jak im nie płacono. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Diana zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, kiedy skąpo ubrana Amanda wyskoczyła z ciasta. Od tego momentu wszystko się pogorszyło, zwłaszcza gdy alkohol zaczął działać. Diana miała niejasne wspomnienia z rywalizacji z Akko o to, kto dostanie więcej pocałunków od gości przyjęcia. Jeśli dobrze pamiętała, wygrała, ale wolałaby umrzeć, niż poprosić kogoś o potwierdzenie. O niektórych rzeczach lepiej zapomnieć.

Z pewnością nie zamierzała o tym wspominać Croix ze wszystkich ludzi.

„W takim razie szybko przejdę do ślubu. Mam nadzieję, że robisz notatki - dodała Diana.

„Uroczystość odbyliśmy na posiadłości, w ogrodach. Była tam rodzina Akko, a także członkowie mojej rodziny, których mogłem tolerować. Oczywiście nasi przyjaciele tam byli. Andrew Hanbridge też tam był z jakiegoś powodu. Akko była najpiękniejszym widokiem w jej sukni ślubnej. Była tak podekscytowana, że ledwo mogła pozostać nieruchomo podczas ceremonii. Była tak zdenerwowana, że przypadkowo wyrecytowała swoje śluby po japońsku ”. Diana zachichotała na to wspomnienie. „Praktycznie wskoczyła mi w ramiona, kiedy minister kazał pocałować pannę młodą”.

„Bardzo koncentrujesz się na Akko” - zauważył Croix.

„Ona była ważną częścią” - powiedziała Diana. „Gdyby jej tam nie było, nie pokazałbym się”.

\- Tak z ciekawości miałeś na sobie smoking, prawda? - zapytał Croix.

\- Tego właśnie chciała Akko - odpowiedziała Diana. - I zabawnie było podważyć oczekiwania tych, którzy zakładali, że _Lady_ Diana będzie nosić sukienkę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie byłbyś - zgodził się Croix. „Kobiety takie jak my muszą ubierać się stylowo”. Modowe wybory Croix nie uległy poprawie, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli. Dziś miała na sobie ostentacyjnie czerwony smoking.

„Czy to jest oryginalny kolor, czy też jest zabarwiony krwią twoich wrogów?”

\- Och, daj spokój - jęknął Croix. „Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem!”

_Nie z powodu braku starań,_ pomyślała Diana.

\- Twój mały spisek zagroził życiu niezliczonych ludzi - powiedziała surowo Diana. - Twoja zazdrość wobec Ursuli prawie uniemożliwiła przywrócenie światu magii. Ale przypuszczam, że coś dobrego wynikło z twojej trwającej całe życie urazy.

"A co to jest?"

\- Nas - powiedziała Diana, spoglądając czule na Akko. „Okoliczności, które doprowadziły do naszego związku, cierpienie Akko z powodu Ducha Paliwa Snu, jej następczyni Ursuli jako dzierżawcy Lśniącego Różdżka i jej późniejsze poszukiwanie Słów Arcturusa, naszego triumfu nad Pociskiem Noir. Wszystko to umożliwiło nam dotarcie do miejsca, w którym jesteśmy teraz ”.

\- Jestem pewien, że spotkalibyście się bez tego - zaprzeczył Croix.

Diana pokręciła głową. "Nie jestem co do tego pewien. Akko bardzo się zmieniła w wyniku jej poszukiwań Wielkiego Triskelionu. Gdybyś nie przeszkadzał w wyprawie Rydwanu, nie przytrafiłoby się to Akko. Gdyby Akko nie cierpiała z powodu efektów Dream Fuel Spirit, czy jej dążenie do sukcesu byłoby takie samo bez tej walki? Czy Akko byłaby taka sama bez pewności siebie, jaką daje jej rola w Noir Missile Crisis i przywróceniu magii? Czuję, że losy moje i Akko były wyrównane przez siły zewnętrzne, a ty miałeś w tym spory udział, niezależnie od tego, czy zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę, czy nie.

\- Jeśli nie będziesz na mnie zły, nie będę się kłócić - powiedział z nadzieją Croix.

\- Cóż, nie wyprzedzajmy siebie - powiedziała Diana.

Croix ze złością wskazał na Dianę. „Słuchaj, dzieciaku, jeśli chcesz poznać moją opinię…”

„Eek! Co ten złoczyńca tutaj robi? ”

Nagle Akko znalazła się u boku Diany, wymachując wyszukaną laską, która służyła jej jako różdżka do występów.

„To moja żona, chłopcze!” - krzyknęła figlarnie, próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu, wystrzeliwując w Croix strumień nieszkodliwych iskier.

\- Jesteście śmieszni - powiedział Croix, gasząc iskry. "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tęskniłem za którymkolwiek z was." Została zignorowana przez parę.

\- Cieszę się, że dotarłem tu na czas, żeby cię chronić - powiedział dzielnie Akko. "Nie jesteś ranna, prawda moja pani?"

\- Dziękuję, najdroższa Akko, że przyszłaś mi na ratunek - powiedziała Diana, udając zadyszkę. „Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie?”

Akko posłała jej zębaty uśmiech. „Nazwij to intuicją zamężnej kobiety”.


End file.
